Lo que dura una vida
by Girasoles para Sora
Summary: [Terminado] Jamás el tiempo pareció tan poco suficiente para vivirlo a plenitud junto a ella, junto a él. Lo que dura una vida más allá de cada estación, de cada pelea y sonrisa sincera. Porque cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, nada más importaba, ni siquiera los segundos que morían en cada tic-tac del reloj.[Autores varios del foro P. 1-8, topic Taiora. Actividad: Primer aniversario.]
1. Kusagai kiwi gummy

**Disclairmer:** Digimon no nos pertecene, escribimos sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Hola, bienvendidos al fic conjunto del **topic Taiora** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**!

Ayer, 26 de abril de 2016, cumplimos el primer añito del topic más valeroso y amoroso del foro y, por lo tanto, ¡lo celebramos con una **colección de historias taioricas!** Descubre momentos maravillosos a lo largo de su amistad y relación amorosa con altibajos, pero que seguro nos encantan, de la mano de diversos autores maravillosos.

 _ **¡Somos vida, somos valor, somos Taiora! ¡Esperamos que les guste!**_

* * *

 **Autor:** Alexeiss.

 **Prompt:** Taiora de 6-8 años. Plaza/parque de Hikarigaoka. En primavera. Amistad o enamoramiento de niños. Juegos.

 ** _Kasugai Kiwi Gummy_**

Taichi no es un niñito mañoso. Es cabezota, es porfiado, es terco, pero no es mañoso.

Si hay arroz, come arroz. Si hay ramen, hay ramen. Si hay comida chatarra, hay comida chatarra y si toca lechuga, se come la lechuga.

Por eso, la mamá de Taichi le consiente que no se coma el kiwi.

No siempre hay kiwi, pero cuando hay Taichi arruga la nariz, la boca se le hace un pucherito y se niega a comer los cubitos verdes.

Está bien por que a cambio Taichi se come medio refrigerador.

Como es buen niño su mamá lo lleva al parque, con o sin kiwi, para que queme algo de esa energía inagotable que tiene.

Balón bajo el brazo y las zapatillas bien amarradas, con su sonrisa todavía completa, el Taichi de seis añitos, corre a la plaza buscando a alguien con quien jugar.

Todos parecen tener amigos ahí en ese parque, pero de la nada sale una niñita pelirroja que indica su balón con una sonrisa sin dientes (a ella se le cayeron las dos paletas juntas, cuando mordió una manzana).

—¿Quieres que juegue contigo?

Y Taichi la mira sonreír con los ojos y sin los dientes, y le entrega el balón.

Ella es muy hábil y Taichi se entretiene porque no tiene que enseñarle a patear el balón y ambos pueden patearlo desde lejos sin que se les arranque por el parque.

Cuando Taichi se cae (a veces su pie derecho cree que es el izquierdo) ella lo ayuda a levantarse y revisa su rodilla como toda una experta. Afirma que no tiene nada y que es un niño muy valiente. Taichi le cree, porque si lo dice una niña pelirroja debe ser cierto.

Juegan hasta que a la niña pelirroja le llama su mamá y tiene que irse.

El siguiente día Taichi come más rápido que nunca para poder ir al parque, y a pesar de que está listo veinte minutos antes de la hora de siempre, tiene que esperar a su madre que no entiende que es "mega-muy-importantintísimo" que ese día llegue temprano. ¿Que va a pasar si otro niño descubre que la niña pelirroja sabe patear el balón? No quiere arriesgarse a quedarse sin compañera de juego.

Ese día la niña pelirroja le avisa que se llama Sora, que tiene su misma edad, que vive en un edificio muy cerca al suyo y que cuando se le salieron los dos dientes de adelante no lloró.

Taichi le confiesa que a él aún no se le cae ningún diente, pero le dice que tiene un dientecito flojo.

Ese es el día que Taichi se saca un diente con la ayuda de Sora (su nueva mejor amiga) y su balón de fútbol.

A Taichi le gusta jugar con Sora porque ella nunca le dice que no a sus ideas locas, y cuando se cae no llora. También le gusta jugar con ella porque de vez en cuando Sora pasa a la tiendita cercana y trae dulces y siempre, siempre los comparte con él.

Están a mano, claro, porque él comparte su balón.

Uno de todos esos días Sora llega tarde, pero llega tan contenta (con una sonrisa a medias, esas paletas no parecen ser muy veloces) que Taichi no puede más que sonreirle de vuelta y aventarle el balón.

Juegan hasta que los dos están tan cansados que las rodillas les bailan y se sientan en el suelo. Sora saca de un bolsito celeste, y lleno de tierra, un paquete de dulces.

Antes de que Taichi alcance a poner mala cara, Sora se pone a hablar y como a Taichi le parece que brilla entera cuando habla, se queda callado y no la interrumpe.

—¡Estos son mis dulces favoritos! ¡Kasugai Kiwi Gummy! ¡Como mi fruta favorita! No entiendo cómo hay gente a la que no le gusta el kiwi. ¡Absurdo!

Y ella irradia energía y emoción y él no tiene cara para decirle que prefiere comer tierra a comer kiwi.

Ella saca varias gomitas con sus manos morenas llenas de tierra y sin asco alguno se las mete en la boca. Le sonríe con los cachetes llenos como un hámster y le acerca el paquete para que saque.

Es el momento más difícil en la vida del Taichi de seis años. Comer gomitas de kiwi o perder a su mejor amiga pelirroja as del fútbol.  
Es complicado porque naturalmente ,no puede explicarle que no le gusta el kiwi, así que siendo el niño valiente que es, mete la mano al paquete y la saca llena de gomitas que se mete en la boca, que masca con ganas y que traga con una sonrisa algo forzada pero que su mejor amiga pelirroja no nota.

Ese es el día que Taichi Yagami se convierte en el mártir más joven en nombre de la amistad y salva la suya con Sora comiendo gomitas de kiwi.

Esa tarde, al volver a casa, Taichi le pide a su mamá que le de kiwi ¡Si tan solo Sora supiera lo que hacía por ella!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Felicitaciones, Topic Taiora!


	2. Celos de Taichi

**Autor:** _Jackylin-san_

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 9-10 años. Odaiba. Equipo mixto de fútbol. Verano. Amor unilateral o amistad. Competición._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Celos de Taichi.**_

.

.

Hacía calor. Demasiado. Tanto que no dejaba ni dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo, para Taichi no era problema porque ese mismo día había quedado con sus amigos. Justo el día anterior fue el último día de clases, y entre todos acordaron quedar por la mañana temprano —muy a su pesar— para jugar un partido de fútbol.

La luz mañanera entró demasiado pronto a su habitación que fue, además del calor que sentía, lo que lo hizo levantarse a echar la cortina para además también impedir que a su hermana pequeña le molestara, pero su sorpresa fue ver que no estaba en la litera de abajo.

Taichi, rascándose la cabeza algo aún soñoliento, salió del cuarto hacia el baño, y de ahí, fue directo hacia la cocina, guiado por un delicioso olor a comida.

Encontró a su hermanita ya sentada junto a su desayuno, que sonrió al verlo.

—Buenos días, hermanito.

—Buenos días —Y bostezó seguidamente.

Yuuko sonrió y lo saludó a la vez que iba a la mesa y dejaba el desayuno de él, acariciándole los cabellos revueltos antes de volver. Taichi se volvió a colocar mejor el pelo, sin suerte.

—¿Vas a ir a jugar? —inquirió Hikari.

Taichi se sentó y tomó sus palillos y el bol de arroz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hikari sonrió.

—Porque te has levantado muy temprano.

Ah, ya era un hecho que él en vacaciones aprovechaba dormir hasta tarde tanto como pudiera. Taichi se rascó con el revés de los palillos la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —dijo la segunda vez tras no ser comprendido al hablar con la boca llena.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor. Creo que podría acompañarte, ¿puedo?

—¿Eh? Te vas a aburrir… Solo vamos a jugar fútbol.

—Necesito aire fresco —Hikari hizo un puchero.

Ante su carita Taichi no pudo ignorarle y suspiró, dando por hecho que la llevaría con él. Y lo siguiente que se escuchó durante el desayuno fue a él comer tan rápido y repetir tantas veces como pudo hasta que su madre lo echó a la calle por tragón.

Finalmente, tras coger su pelota, y tras esperar a que su hermana se vistiera, salieron. Durante todo el camino la mantuvo cogida de su mano, explicándole quiénes iban a la quedada, aunque a muchos de ellos Hikari no conociera. Ella lo escuchaba en silencio y con una sonrisa. Cuando su hermano hablaba de fútbol y de sus compañeros y anécdotas divertidas, le brillaba la mirada. Estaba más que claro que Taichi disfrutaba de su vida escolar y de sus amigos.

El lugar escogido para entrenar era un descampado, cerca de un riachuelo y lejos de la carretera. Taichi, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a bajar la cuesta abajo, vio a muchos de sus compañeros, que cuando por fin llegaron abajo se acercaron y pincharon a Taichi por ir de canguro. Este únicamente los mandó a callar y le dio una colleja al que pudo.

Hikari sonrió, sabiendo que estaban de broma, y entonces, escuchó una voz familiar que la hizo girarse y encontrarse con Sora.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Casi… —Y calló al ver a Hikari—. ¡Hola, Hikari-chan! ¿Ya estás mejor?

La pequeña le sonrió asintiendo. Seguidamente, sintió a su hermano acercarse con mala cara.

—Hola, Taichi. Buenos días, Taichi. Qué buen día hace, Taichi —rumió este.

Sora se rió al comprender lo que pasaba, luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda sin dejar de reír.

—No tienes derecho a pedirlo si casi no llega a la hora el supuesto «capitán».

—Pero se vale saludar, digo yo —Torció el labio a la vez que se frotaba la espalda—. ¿Y cómo que «casi»? ¡He llegado!

Hikari soltó una risita.

—Mi hermano por poco se come el desayuno de todos.

—Ah… eso explica mucho —Y el resto del equipo asintieron a la vez tras lo dicho por Sora.

A continuación se escucharon retahílas de protestas y demases por parte de Taichi, pero ya nadie le hacía caso. Hikari hablaba de alguna cosa con Sora que Taichi no logró a entender y momentáneamente se sintió excluido.

—Bueno, a ver —Quiso hacerse notar él—. ¿Falta alguien?

Todos dejaron de hablar y se miraron unos a otros, hasta que alguien dijo que no. Y con sólo escuchar esa afirmación, todos tomaron la orden por ellos mismos de prepararse para empezar a elegir jugadores. Pero, de repente, Sora los detuvo.

—Esperad, falta Koushirou.

Taichi buscó entre sus compañeros y era cierto, no había rastro de aquel pelirrojo bajito. Miró a Hikari y su reloj de pulsera que llevaba y frunció el ceño y el labio. Estaba llegando diez minutos tarde.

—Propongo que lo esperemos un poco más. Después de todo, el mismo «capitán» casi llega tarde —comentó Sora, cruzada de brazos y mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡He llegado a punto! —Se defendió—. Demonios. No hay respeto ninguno hacia el capitán.

—Si a veces es un poco irresponsable, no veo dónde está el problema.

—¿Cuándo he sido yo-…?

—¡Ah! ¡Creo que ahí viene! —indicó Hikari, señalando a un niño pelirrojo, a lo lejos, correr hacia ellos.

Koushirou, cuando llegó donde estaban, se apoyó en sus rodillas y jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se escuchaba los murmullos del resto, mayormente de la parte femenina. Sora les siseó para que callaran y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Mejor?

El chico soltó un largo suspiro y pudo incorporarse, pasándose una mano por la frente sudada, asintiendo.

—Lo siento mucho, Sora-san —Sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca—. Al parecer me quedé hasta tarde anoche y se me han pegado las sábanas.

—¿Jugando videojuegos? —preguntó Taichi.

—Ah, no. Estaba averiguando cómo-…

—Entonces nada, nada. No es ningún juego, no interesa —Taichi agitó las manos a la vez que hablaba. Sora lo miró ceñuda.

—No le hagas caso Koushirou, se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Venga, vamos a empezar a elegir jugadores.

Koushirou asintió con la cabeza y se colocó con el resto. Sora y Taichi se pusieron delante de ellos para empezar a elegir, alternadamente chico y chica, para formar su equipo. Hikari se alejó y se sentó bajo un árbol y su sombra para observarlos.

Ambos «capitanes» se miraron de reojo, Taichi torció el labio y Sora sonrió para luego mirar al resto de sus compañeros. Primero comenzó Taichi, que eligió un chico, y luego Sora, también un chico, pero para sorpresa y más pique que tenía Taichi encima, eligió a Koushirou. Los vio sonreírse y chocarse la palma de la mano bastante amigables (o más bien Sora hizo que lo hiciera). Koushirou se colocó a su lado, viéndose un poco cohibido, y luego ella palmeándole la espalda para darle ánimos.

Taichi frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, mirando a los demás, dedicándose a elegir al resto de jugadores, con el orden de chico y chica, así tener un equipo equilibrado y mezclado.

Hikari, desde donde estaba, se daba cuenta de todo. Sonrió y sacó una cámara de su mochilita que llevó con ella, y cuando tenía una oportunidad, sacaba una foto de su hermano con algún mohín infantil. Porque Taichi estaba siendo infantil. Más que mirar por el partido, que sí lo miraba y trataba de hacer buenas jugadas, no paraba de mirar hacia donde estaba Sora y Koushirou, que por lo visto Sora se pasaba todo el rato pasándosela a él cuando lo veía atrás por el resto de jugadores. Estaba claro que quería hacer sentir a Koushirou como un jugador más, pues era el más reciente del equipo y no se sentía aún como uno de ellos.

Taichi sabía que eso era lo más sensato, él lo habría hecho. Él mismo fue quién le pidió a Koushirou para que se uniera, pero, en ese momento, alguna cosa lo estaba molestando.

Ese día fue escogido para echar un rato, no pasaba nada si uno u otro perdía, daba igual. Eran del mismo equipo realmente. Pero Taichi se sentía que «debía» ganar. Le era necesario ganar. No estaba pensando con sensatez y empezaba a hacer malas jugadas. Sora pudo conseguir que incluso las chicas que ella eligió para su equipo colaboraran para que Koushirou fuera más participativo, hasta que en una ocasión el niño pelirrojo pudiera marcar un gol. Taichi se quedó perplejo.

Observó a Sora y otras chicas felicitar a Koushirou e incluso abrazarlo, y él no pudo más que gruñir y patear una pequeña piedra. Cuando alguien de su equipo le hablaba sobre alguna estrategia, Yagami no escuchaba y les respondía que hicieran lo que él hiciera, o que le pasaran la pelota a él siempre. Siempre acaparándolo todo.

Ya habían metido el segundo gol cuando Taichi había optado por ir directo al ataque. Le quitaba la pelota incluso a los suyos, los ignoraba protestar diciéndole «loco» y lo veían fracasar en su intento de jugar solo y marcar gol. En uno de esos intentos, Koushirou estaba en su camino, lo vio sorprenderse porque iba directamente hacia él, pero no se apartó. Sora le gritó «¡Tú puedes!» y al parecer se envalentonó y colocó en posición de intentar arrebatarle la pelota.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. En cuestión de segundos Koushirou estaba en el suelo quejándose y Taichi —que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado— se detuvo a medio camino cuando casi estaba por marcar gol. Se dio cuenta que todos se fueron directos hacia el niño pelirrojo.

—¡Taichi!

Era Sora, que lo miraba ceñuda. Estaba enfadada.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre? —preguntó, regañándolo.

—No es nada, Sora-san, de verdad —intentó calmar Koushirou.

—No, nada de eso.

Y miró a Taichi que se había acercado al fin, que miraba desconcertado el estado de Koushirou. No era grave, solo se había raspado la rodilla.

Pero estaba claro, Sora se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, el equipo de Taichi comentaba la poca coordinación y cooperación con los de su equipo, jugándolo todo él solo. Y luego, para remate, el empujón sin miramientos al pobre Koushirou.

Empezaron los murmullos tras él y Taichi apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Él se lo había buscado. Se había comportado como un imbécil. Un imbécil que, en esos momentos, se había dado cuenta del por qué, o eso creía, actuó así.

Sora suspiró y se incorporó a la vez que intentaba calmar a todos. Miró a Taichi que no decía nada, frunció el ceño y lo cogió del brazo para llevarlo un poco más apartado para interrogarle. Yagami se sorprendió.

—¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido? Tú no eres así.

Taichi miró a otro lado.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Infantil. Bueno, no, infantil eres un rato a veces. Hmn, inmaduro. Ah, no, también… —murmuró la pelirroja.

—¡Te estoy oyendo!

No, Sora no lo decía a propósito en esos momentos.

—Bueno, vale. No eres rencoroso o cruel con tus amigos. Tú invitaste a Koushirou. Él es tímido, Taichi, te considera tu amigo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Quedó un buen rato en silencio, sopesando lo que diría. Ella tenía razón, había actuado sin pensar las cosas, solo por un impulso por cómo se sentía. ¿Y cómo se sentía? Ni él mismo sabía cómo expresarlo.

Desplazado, tal vez. Ignorado. Pero seguramente era solo lo que él se imaginaba.

Se sentía inseguro en esos momentos, por ese motivo, soltó lo dicho a continuación:

—¿…Seguimos siendo amigos? —Sora lo miró desconcertada antes su pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó de nuevo—. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Pero al ver que él no la miraba y que tenía el labio torcido en una mueca infantil, cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía—. Espera, ¿estás celoso de Koushirou?

Taichi la miró sorprendido y se escandalizó, pero nadie le quitó la rojez de su cara.

—¡Q-qué dices! ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó a la vez que dio un paso atrás—. Es solo… ahm… bueno… No tengo idea de qué me ha pasado.

Sora lo observó y sonrió. Taichi puede ser un inmaduro a veces, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, puede actuar infantil, tener berrinches extraños, pero no era mal chico. No discriminaba a nadie. Incluso un día ayudó a Koushirou de otros niños que se metían con él por ser bajito o saber demasiado. Por eso ella estaba a su lado, por eso era su amiga.

—Debes saber que Koushirou te considera un gran amigo, eres quien más confía en estos momentos, así que deberías ir a disculparte como es debido. No has actuado bien.

Taichi asintió lentamente con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento, Sora.

—No debes disculparte conmigo, sino con él —Sonrió, tocándole el hombro—. Debes saber que soy tu amiga, siempre. Y estaré ahí para corregirte cuando te equivoques. Como también espero hagas lo mismo conmigo, porque sí, también me equivocaré —añadió esto último ante la mirada de Taichi, que alzó una ceja.

Para él, Sora era muy madura para su edad. Siempre le parecía que hacía las cosas bien, que pensaba con sensatez y por ello nunca fallaba. Que ella misma dijera que se equivocaba para él era algo extraño de pensar. Y apenas tenían diez años. A veces pensaba que era embarazoso que su propia madre confiara más en ella que en él cuando sabía que saldrían fuera.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin.

—Bien, vamos.

Sora lo cogió de la mano mientras le dedicó una sonrisa, y ambas cosas mezcladas hicieron sentir un poquitín incómodo al castaño —no del modo negativo—. Sus manos estaban ya sudadas de antes, pero en ese momento sudaron todavía más, y aunque hacía el disimulo de soltarse, Sora apretaba más su mano pensando que se resbalaba.

Pero lo dejó estar. Hizo desaparecer sus delirios mentales sobre lo que posiblemente le ocurría y se dejó llevar. Porque era cierto, Sora era su amiga, su mejor amiga chica, y Koushirou, sabía de antemano, se convertiría en otro de sus mejores amigos chicos. El más cercano junto con Sora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El poder del amor

**Autor:** _Sthefynice_

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 11 años. Digimundo. Escena perdida. En el bosque. Platica de dos después del emblema del amor brillando._

* * *

 _._

 _ **El Poder del Amor.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras seguía contemplando su sonriente rostro. Ella abrazaba a su Pyocomon con todo el cariño del mundo, casi con una ternura infinita de la que tal vez él nunca había visto antes. Ni siquiera con él. Miró de reojo a los demás acomodando sus cosas para pasar la noche, nuevamente en el bosque. Después de los eventos ocurridos en aquella tarde, lo único que querían hacer era descansar y reflexionar en silencio las nuevas responsabilidades y oportunidades de acabar con todo el misterio del Digimundo. Y por supuesto, si aún estuviesen en su mundo, entonces todos aprobarían con honores la materia de campamento, porque habrá que ver, no se puede negar que han mejorado bastante desde entonces.

A lo lejos, Tai le hace una señal muda a Yamato para que no se preocupara, quería hablar a solas con su amiga, con su mejor amiga, para ser más específicos. Sólo que… bueno, Taichi no era un experto para hablar de ciertos temas. Y menos si éstos se trataban de cosas serias. Sencillamente… tanta seriedad en la vida no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad?, pero, en ocasiones, tenía que ser serio.Y más cuando se trataba de Sora.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta, y avanzó hacia ella. Extrañamente, ella parecía como ajena a la realidad, como si aún le costara creer todo el revuelo por la negación de algo vital y emblemático de ella.

—Nunca me contaste. —Empezó él, sentándose en la grama al lado de ella, con sus rodillas rozando las de su compañera. Sora se alarmó un poco al principio porque no esperaba que él viniera, no esperaba incluso que tuviera el valor para hacerlo. Aunque claro, se ríe en silencio, valor es lo que más le caracteriza a su acompañante ahora.

Se encuentra con la mirada ardiente e intensa de él. Sí, Tai era muy curioso, Taichi quería (e iba en la búsqueda de) muchas respuestas. Pero a estas alturas no estaba muy segura de cómo empezar aquel monólogo que desde casi siempre se había conservado muy dentro de sí.

Ella abrió sus labios y casi de inmediato los cerró, queriendo desviar la mirada:

—No creí que fuese necesario. —Escuchó como él resoplaba.

—Sora, por favor. Creí que… creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos —Le aclaró Takenouchi rápidamente—. Es sólo que… no quería que supieras lo mal que me estaba llevando con mi madre hasta ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de aquellas palabras. Pyocomon jugaba a hacerse la dormida, aunque podía escucharlos perfectamente de igual manera no quería interrumpirles. Porque Sora desde hace días que quería hablar con Tai en profundidad.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos lo de los emblemas —Finiquitó el asunto con calma. Le miró detenidamente—. He estado pensando, para ser una persona amorosa, se necesita de valor.

—¿Eh?

—Necesitas valor, Sora.

Por alguna extraña razón, las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas.

—Déjame… déjame pensarlo.

—Y yo necesito-… —Empezó él, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Sora se reincorporó del lugar.

—¡De acuerdo, Taichi! ¡Pero cuántas emociones hemos vivido últimamente! Ohh, el sol se está ocultando… deberíamos buscar comida para la cena —Y con una sonrisa nerviosa, comenzaba a alejarse de él.

Taichi sonrió, aunque se encontraba un poco molesto por no dejarle terminar la frase, pero segundos después, lo olvidó. Eran niños después de todo, y ya podrían hablar de eso con calma más adelante. Porque honestamente ni sabía de qué manera terminar su frase.

Él la alcanzó, y ella le dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. Con sus mejillas aún ruborizadas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El dilema de la (pre-)adolescencia

**Autor:** _Leiram._

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 12 años. Odaiba. En verano. En la playa un día soleado con amigos. Sora está creciendo y Taichi lo sab_e.

* * *

 _._

 _ **El dilema de la (pre-)adolescencia**_

 _._

 _._

Taichi estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y observó el sol. Era pleno verano y el calor fuerte de agosto ya se hacía sentir. No solamente eso, aquel era un día muy especial para todos ellos porque se cumpliría un año desde su viaje al Mundo Digital. Al principio habían pensado festejarlo acampando en el lugar donde dio inicio todo; sin embargo, cuando llamaron para hacer las reservas se encontraron con la sorpresa que el lugar ya había sido reservado por completo por una escuela. Pensándolo ahora, no les tendría que haber sorprendido, después de todo el año pasado su colegio había alquilado el lugar para el campamento de verano también.

Finalmente fue Mimi quien terminó convenciéndolos a todos a que pasaran su primer aniversario en la playa. Razones eran muchas, pero la principal era sin duda que quería pasar su último verano en Japón con ellos. Por motivos del trabajo de su padre, dentro de un mes aproximadamente la castaña tendrá irse a vivir a Estados Unidos, cuando el año escolar inicie allá. Nadie pudo negarse a su pedido y así es como habían terminado en aquel lugar después de un largo viaje en tren. Afortunadamente Yamato y Takeru lograron convencer a su padre para que les hiciera de chaperón.

Observó como el hombre transpirado y cansado se sentaba en una reposera debajo de la sombrilla, que había puesto momento antes. Koushiro no tardó en sentarse a su lado encima de una manta y sacó su laptop. Taichi se rió ante eso, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Yamato por su parte le estaba poniendo protector solar a la espalda de su hermano mientras que Jou revisaba que estuviera todo en su lugar y no se hubieran olvidado nada en el hotel.

—¿Dónde están las chicas? —preguntó al darse cuenta que todavía no habían vuelto de los vestuarios.

Mimi había sido muy insistente en querer mantener en secreto sus trajes de baño. El porqué de la razón lo eludía por completo. Taichi lo atribuía a una cosa de chicas, pero Sora tampoco se opuso a su idea, lo cual era extraño. Definitivamente la castaña la estaba influenciando demasiado.

—Deben estar terminando de cambiarse. Las mujeres siempre tardan cuando se cambian —respondió Koushiro sin despegar su vista de la laptop.

—Las chicas son extrañas —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero el señor Ishida pareció escucharlo porque se rió.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres. Sora y Mimi están entrando de a poco en esa edad donde les gusta sentirse más bonitas.

No respondió a sus palabras. No le extrañaba la idea con Mimi, pero con Sora… bien, tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba cambiando. Era algo sutil, nada grande, pero estaba sucediendo. Después de cumplir doce años ella había empezado a cambiar levemente. Cada vez que la iba a buscar a su casa para salir y hacer algo la debía esperar hasta que terminara de arreglarse a diferencia de antes que ya estaba lista al momento de entrar a su casa. Había empezado también a usar más diario vestidos y faldas. Por último estaba el incidente que había ocurrido unos meses atrás cuando se habían peleado brevemente porque ella había creído que no le gustaba su peinado. Todavía no entendía cómo un simple regalo para su cabello había devenido en esa tonta pelea, pero estaba feliz que no hubiera durado demasiado y las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

Sora estaba cambiando. Aquel era un hecho. No entendía el por qué, pero lo estaba haciendo. Solo esperaba que las cosas entre ambos no cambiaran demasiado.

—¿Qué les parece? —escuchó decir Mimi detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron media vuelta para verlas. Las tres portaban sus trajes de baño. Hikari uno simple de color rosa y de una sola pieza mientras que Mimi y Sora portaban uno de dos piezas, el de la castaña era verde mientras que el de la segunda era rojo. Sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en la figura de su mejor amiga y sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta. Quería decirle que se veía bien, pero las palabras no salían. Le pareció escuchar a los demás felicitarlas, pero sus voces se oían lejanas. Era como si él y Sora hubieran sido transportados a otro mundo, aislados de todos.

Su traje de baño no era nada revelador comparado al de otras mujeres que había visto en la playa antes. Una parte suya lo atribuía a que esta era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a usar un bikini cuando años anteriores siempre usaba uno de una sola pieza. El bikini dejaba más a descubierto su figura y bien… Se sentía estúpido con tan solo pensarlo, pero recién se daba cuenta que _Sora era una chica_. Una revelación muy estúpida considerando que _siempre lo fue_ , pero era ahora que su mente la notaba de esa manera.

—¡Hola! _Tierra a Taichi_ —rió Mimi muy divertida, pasando una mano frente a sus ojos.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad y fijar su vista en el rostro de Sora y no… en sus pechos (¿qué diablo estaba haciendo?). Sora lo miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se veía avergonzada, algo que en su opinión la hacía ver más linda (ugh, ¿por qué seguía pensando en cosas raras? Sora era su mejor amiga).

—Uhh, se ven… muy bien —dijo estúpidamente mientras esperaba que el calor que sentía en su rostro se debiera al clima y no a otra cosa.

Mimi rió y volvió a acercarse a Sora y Hikari. Le pareció escuchar decir algo sobre un plan que había tenido éxito. Las dos castañas rieron mientras que Sora seguía luciendo avergonzada, aunque feliz al mismo tiempo juzgando por su sonrisa. Taichi no quiso indagar sobre aquel plan y en cambio fue a sentarse al lado de Koushiro. Ignoró la sonrisa burlona que le envió Yamato.

—No te preocupes Taichi, esto es algo natural —dijo el dueño del emblema del conocimiento después que el resto se hubiera alejado. Taichi lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería—. Hablo de la pre-adolescencia. Hace unos meses busqué en internet todo lo relacionado a la adolescencia para ya estar preparado para el futuro. Según lo que encontré, se denomina pre-adolescencia a la tapa que ocurre entre los diez y trece años, y se caracteriza por los cambios biológicos y sociales que uno experimenta. El principio está caracterizado por-...

—¿Qué quieres decirme con esto? —interrumpió, sintiendo como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Sin embargo, quien le respondió no fue el pelirrojo, sino el único adulto presente en el grupo.

—Lo que quiere decir él es que estás pasando por algo natural. Es normal a tu edad empezar a notar a las chicas.

—Pero solo noté a Sora y no a mi Mimi —confesó sin pensarlo. Automáticamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando el hombre mostró la misma sonrisa que había mostrado momentos atrás Yamato. Definitivamente la había heredado de su padre.

— _¡Ahh… la juventud!_ —dijo antes de dar un suspiro y acomodarse más en la silla.

Taichi y Koushiro se miraron sin entender nada, y optaron por ignorar el tema. Después de todo, a Taichi le quedaba tiempo de sobra para comprender todo eso. Aquel era un día para estar en la playa y disfrutar, no para pensar en sus dilemas de pre-adolescente, sean los que fueren.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Irodoritsuki: El mes de los colores

**Autor:** _Genee._

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 13 años. Otoño. Taichi extraña los gorros azules de Sora y Sora los goggles de Tai. Atardecer, hojas que crujen, colores tórridos._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Irodoritsuki.**_

 _El mes de los colores_.

.

.

«Mis ojos te descubren desnuda y te cubren con una lluvia cálida de miradas.»  
―Octavio Paz.

Septiembre 17 de 2001, el despertador sonaba insaciablemente.

Taichi despertó sudado, con una extraña sensación palpitando en su pecho, como si algo hubiese olvidado, como si fuese de suma importancia y no lograra saber el por qué de la extraña sensación en su interior. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la tela traslucida de las cortinas que se alzaban por el fresco viento otoñal. Volvió a cerrar los párpados, esperando encontrar en sus sueños las respuestas de su sentir. Fue instintivo, buscaba respuestas en el mismo lugar donde fueron formuladas.

.

.

Comenzó su día como todas las mañanas. No era de extrañar que lo hubiera comenzado con unos minutos de retraso, sus mañanas solían ser muchos más cortas que todas sus noches —no mucho tenía que ver que la estación otoñal alargaba la estadía de las estrellas del cielo nipón [1]—, siempre resultaba pesado despertarse, pero una vez abría los ojos, se volvía un chico animado, difícil poder mitigar su excesiva energía. Así era Taichi, un joven intrépido y en constante movimiento. Yuuko Yagami, su madre, lo sabía con exactitud, de niño su hijo fue un muchacho muy travieso. Todo un remolino de viento que revolucionaba un apartamento a su paso. Despertarlo se volvía una tarea difícil. Debía llamarle de tres a cuatro intentos cada nuevo día y, de no resultar, había que ir hasta su habitación y sacarlo de entre las sábanas a regañadientes para que asistiese a la escuela, la adolescencia lo hizo más complicado para la madre menuda que poco podía hacer para levantar al hijo que estaba cada vez más larguirucho. Aquella mañana de otoño, como pocas veces, cuando su madre fue a despertarlo, Taichi ya estaba listo. Chocaron en la entrada de la habitación cuando Yuuko hizo el ademán de tocarle la puerta. La mujer quedó sorprendida en cuanto le pilló en la entrada. Especialmente al muchacho se le notaba feliz, y que le tomara por la cintura para hacerla despegar del suelo dentro de su abrazo, era muestra de cuán animado había despertado.

Taichi estaba creciendo delante de ella y nada podía hacer. El corazón se le encogía.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy? —preguntaba la madre, contagiada por el buen humor del hijo.

—¡Estoy feliz, madre! —respondió entre risas—. No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé, pero estoy feliz y quiero que tú lo seas tanto como yo.

La mujer no pudo responder de vuelta, le apretaba las costillas, no dolían, aunque sí impedían que pudiera gesticular con normalidad.

Dejó a la mamá en el suelo con un beso dado en la mejilla. Taichi salió disparado hasta la cocina, —despertar tan feliz, ameritaba comer el doble que en un día normal— de donde Yuuko alcanzó a escuchar un gritillo de la hija y las carcajadas del mayor, también la había alzado dentro de su abrazo. Yuuko se preguntó el por qué de tales reacciones, la noche pasada había ido a dormir con un humor regular. Puso en blanco los ojos, sin dejar de estirar los labios en una sonrisa. Su hijo... todo un remolino de vida, ¿estaba enamorado? Tenía todos los síntomas.

.

.

Pocas cosas en el mundo podía considerar Taichi como etéreo. Para él lo extraordinario radicaba en las acciones que determinaban su propio destino. Creía que las personas podían forjar su propio camino como ser humano, quitar piedras que obstaculizaban una meta o labrar un nuevo rumbo en el caso de no gustar el ya trazado por la _vida_. Dejar una huella. Inspirar a generaciones. Correr el riesgo de tomar una decisión difícil, en ello creía. Sora le decía que era imposible reescribir todas las reglas en un juego. Coincidía en que cualquiera podía llegar a ser lo que quisiera ser en la vida, ella más que nadie lo sabía —años enfrentada a la madre por creer en un fin diferente al de ella—, pero del dicho al hecho había mucho trecho. No todos corrían con la suerte de ir más allá de lo establecido por el mundo, también lo sabía de sobra. «No siempre se puede ganar».

El reflejo del cristal en el autobús mostraba a una muchacha diferente a la que solía jugar al fútbol de campo en el equipo mixto muchos meses atrás. Terminaba el torneo de tenis femenino en Osaka, iba de regreso a Odaiba sin darse una ducha, y seguía con la cara limpia, sin tierra o pastos pegados en su cabello o rostro. Nada que ver con la Sora caótica de hace más de dos años a la que Taichi, entre risas y bromas, terminaba quitándole restos del césped verdoso de la cara sudada tras el pitazo final del partido. La adolescencia no solo traía consigo el relleno para el bikini rojo de su primer verano en la playa con sus _digi-amigos_ —y Hiroaki—, sino también sonrojos que no sabían de donde venían y _cambios_ que nunca pensó que llegaría a sufrir. No hablaba exactamente de la preadolescencia, sino de cambios que iban más allá de su propia naturaleza como mujer, aunque vinculados, muy diferentes.

El color amarillo de los _ginkgos_ se difuminaban, volviéndose borrosos a la vista de una Sora que dejaba de pensar mientras miraba ensimismada a través del cristal el espectáculo otoñal de los árboles, que también cambiaban; se confundían los unos con los otros hasta quedar atrás, convertidos en una papilla de hojas amarillas y doradas[2]. El color amarillo de las hojas de los _ginkgos_ le evocaban los mismos recuerdos que su cara pálida y pulida reflejada en la ventanilla, las misma cara llena de los sinsabores de un recuerdo que mostraba el marrón y el verde de los días pasados —que nunca regresarían— como jugadora de fútbol al lado de sus estimados amigos del club de fútbol, y de Taichi.

Taichi. Él mismo había dado un gran paso de la niñez a la adolescencia. Ella no era la misma Sora de gorros azules ni camisetas amarillas. Pero Taichi tampoco era el mismo niño que usaba _goggles_ en la frente. Había cambiado. Muy diferente al niño de once años que llegó al Digimundo. Yo no tan terco, ya no tan egoísta ni infantil, ya no tan pequeño ni subestimado, ya no tan directo en su modo de hablar ni el mismo que llevaba sobre sus hombres el tormento de una equivocación [3], no era el mismo que pensaba luego de actuar o el que se divertía en situaciones de riesgo. No. Había cambiado, sutil, pero cambió.

—¿Podríamos continuar el viaje juntos, a pesar de estar tomando diferentes caminos? —Se preguntó en la soledad de un asiento no compartido.

Ciertamente extrañaba pasar las tardes con él y vestir los mismos colores en sus uniformes deportivos.

Era lo malo de los largos viajes en carretera, llenaban de nostalgia, y dejar de pensar en temas superfluos, se volvía una tarea imposible.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron con el bufido del autobús. Muchos padres reunidos al frente del portal del instituto. Una de ellas, su madre, quien la esperaba con una sosegada mirada llena de orgullo. Sora bajó por las escaleras y le saludó, algo tímida.

Le dijo, con la mirada puestas en sus pies:

—Perdí —Le sabía a bilis aquella palabra.

Los ojos brillosos querían llorar. Su madre la entendía por completo. La sensación de derrota anunciaban las crónicas de un llanto anunciado. No siempre se podía ganar. La tomó por las mejillas y le dijo, tan tranquila como aguas mansas.

—¿Diste lo mejor de ti? —Sora asintió. Toshiko borró la lágrima que nacía de uno de sus ojos—. Entonces no deberías de sentirte afligida, hija. Debemos celebrar que nunca te rendiste y que esta derrota te ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antes.

Ante las palabras de su madre, se permitió sonreír, pero dentro del pecho seguía queriendo llorar. Perder, ir en viaje por la carretera y recordar el gorro azul y los _goggles_ de aviador en Taichi removieron fibras sensibles en su interior.

El teléfono vibró en dentro de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje que tenía escritas las palabras _casualidad_ o _destino,_ alumbrando en la pantalla, figurativamente. Aunque en literal, era Taichi quien le pedía encontrarse antes del medio día.

«Es urgente. Lleva mucha agua. Comida y ropa cerrada».

.

.

—Háblame del tenis —Taichi pegaba las manos al cristal. El día muy soleado pero con viento fresco.

Tanto él como ella llevaban abrigos y bufandas. La nariz de Sora estaba tornándose roja. El frío y sus alergias.

Sora arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Encogió los hombros—. Perdí.

—No, no, no. No te pregunté qué pasó en el torneo femenino de tenis. Te pedí que me hablaras del tenis. ¿Piensas retirarte?

Sora rió. ¿Qué cosas decía? No era como si llevara años siendo una tenista profesional. Ni siquiera era profesional o muy buena. Y él tampoco era ningún periodista que digamos.

—¿Y ser la muchacha que abandonó el tenis _y el fútbol?_ ¿Por quién me tomas?

Taichi dejó de mirar las hojas rojas de los arces y dirigió la mirada hacia Takenouchi, llevaba el ceño fruncido y la indignidad marcando una arruga en la frente.

—¿Dejaste el fútbol? —Soltó como si fuera una revelación.

De ser más menudo y de llevar sobre sobre el flequillo los _goggle, j_ uraría que había visto al pequeñín de once años molestarse. Seguro fue un espejismo. No había espacio para retrocesos.

—Por el tenis —dijo Sora, con expresiones sarcásticas en su manera de mirar.

—¡¿Dejaste el _fut_ por el tenis?! —Escandalizó, recalcando nuevamente la obviedad.

A Sora ya se le hacia extraña la forma tan seria de Taichi para jugarse. Daba gracias a los dioses de que estuvieran solos en el funicular. No estaba actuando con mucha cordura. Recordó que en el autobús de regreso a la ciudad había pensado en él y su paso hacia la madurez, a veces se le olvidaba que seguía siendo en algunos aspectos tan dramático y atolondrado.

—Hace muchos meses atrás —habló ella, mirando hacia las afueras del Monte arbolado. Estaban por llegar al lugar indicado—. ¿Recuerdas? No entiendo tu punto. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—No lo sé. ¡A la verdad! Sabía que jugabas al tenis pero no que habías dejado el fútbol. ¿Qué clase de desarmado abandona tan hermoso deporte? —Sí, todo un _drama queen._

—Estás siendo ridículo.

—No. Tengo la esperanza de que tengas una recaída.

Sora alzó una ceja, su boca fue encerrada por dos paréntesis que le hacían ver como que sonreía, mas no lo hacía.

—¿Recaída? —repitió.

— _Yes._ Uno como jugador jamás deja de ser futbolista, Sora. Podrás jugar tenis ahora, pero nunca dejarás de ser futbolista. Cree en mí. ¡Esto es como una enfermedad! Y la única manera de calmar los síntomas es entregándote a ella —hablaba como un experto del tema.

Sora lo miró anonadada. Estaba sopesando si el amigo era muy ingenuo o muy estúpido. Cual fuese que fuere el caso, estaba siendo adorable. La perplejidad dejó de hacer silencios incómodos dentro de vagón y el silencio se convirtió en una risa fuerte por parte de Sora. Ahora pensaba en que lamentaba estar a solas con el amigo. El mundo debía de conocer cuán especial era un Yagami de cabellera revuelta.

Pronto se olvidó de los gorros azules y de los _goggles_ del niño castaño. Con Taichi no había tiempo para extrañar lo que fue.

.

.

El monte Takao vestía colores alegres y dignos de la estación impregnados de rojos y naranjas vivos que impresionaba tanto a los turistas en las afuera de Tokio como a los mismos japoneses. De verdes desgastados a amarillos opacos, incluso se encontraban árboles con hojas de color violeta que parecían brillar. El _momiji_ del 2001 se volvía más precioso con el pasar de los días _[4]_. Las personas contemplaban el cambio de las hojas y disfrutaban de picnis debajo de las ramas de los arces pintorescos. Algunos otros, como Sora y Taichi, hacían senderismos por los caminos abiertos del espeso bosque de árboles y flores antes de sentarse cerca del estanque y destapar los elaborados y apetitosos obentos, preparados especialmente para la estación.

El día prometedor, estaban cansados de tanto hablar y reir, se tumbaron debajo de uno de los muchos acres de cabeza rojiza. El estanque tranquilo creaba ondas expansivas cuando las hojas caían sobre su superficie, nadando en círculos por toda la redonda.

—Yuuko-sama preparó castañas asadas —Las favoritas de Sora. Taichi le guiñó el ojo, lo sabía.

—Tu madre debe amarme —Metió la mano en el pañuelo que envolvía a las castañas, tomó dos [5].

—Mi madre te quiere mucho, Sora, pero a quien ama es a mí. Suerte que yo también te... —Tragó pesado antes de meter la pata diciendo palabras comprometedoras. Le pasaba por apasionado. Le pasaba por hablar antes de pensar. Retomó el hilo de la frase enseguida—. Te tengo cariño, sino estarías mocha de una mano.

La muchacha, muy cerca de él, alcanzó a golpearle con su propio hombro el brazo.

—Mi madre para levantar mi ánimo logró conseguirme unos acres en tempura —dijo— también cocinó _sanma_ asada, nueces de _ginkgo_ y _Shiitake y matsutake [6]._ ¿Si gustas puedo compartirlo con-...?

El otro no la escuchaba, acababa de pegar el viento en su cara, y este arrastró consigo un olor familiar, haciéndole mover la nariz como un conejo asustado.

—¿Qué te sucede? —inquirió la muchacha con gesto desagradable—. Deja de olfatear. ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no? ¿Por qué me olfateas?

—Eres tú —dijo, recargando la espalda en el tronco del árbol que daba sombra—. Hueles a otoño —fue su respuesta.

Sora lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Cómo huele el otoño? —Quiso saber.

—Como a ti —soltó con simplismo.

—¿Y a qué huelo yo? —Volvió a indagar, esta vez con más curiosidad.

Taichi torció los labios:

—A otoño, ¿qué? ¿No me estás escuchando? —Lo hubo dicho antes de tomar un trozo del pescado asado del obento de Sora.

Olía delicioso, casi babeó sus zapatos nuevos. Llevó la comida a la boca, degustándolo con fascinación.

—Es que no logro comprender. No me das una idea clara de a qué huelo yo o el otoño.

Cómo explicar si no era algo que las palabras que se sabía pudieran hacer.

—Es difícil de decir —respondió con la boca llena. Dio golpes en el pecho para que la comida que se atoraba bajara por su garganta. Bebió del té y luego dijo—: Es una mezcla de cerezas, hojas de arce podridas y tierra.

El rojo de la piel de Sora subió desde su cuello hasta su frente.

—¡Idiota! —dijo, sin dar chance a una explicación.

—¿Te ofendes? —No creyó decir nada fuera de lugar—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque eres un idiota. ¿Dices que huelo mal?

—Nunca lo dije.

—Pero-...

Taichi cortó de _ipso facto_ la rabieta de su amiga.

—Ese es el problema contigo, Sorita. Siempre crees que los cumplidos que te doy van por mal camino. Me gusta el olor que tienes, es... como tú. Nunca dije que olieses mal. Tergiversas mis palabras, mujer.

Takenouchi bajó los hombros. Los colores de su cara bajaron también. No supo qué decir y de nuevo los _cambios_ hacían que se sonrosaran sus mejillas, porque si bien, el rojo había pasado, pero quedaba el rosa pintando su piel blanca.

—Taichi-... —Y le palpitaba el pecho, las manos sudaban.

Los _cambios. Los cambios._

—Si me dices que tu madre preparó este _sanma_ asado me casaré con ella —Los ohashis atraparon otro pedazo de carne en el plato vecino. Taichi y su incapacidad de llevar cohesión en las conversaciones que mantenía—. ¡Está delicioso! —dijo nuevamente, con los mofletes cargados de patata dulce, del pez y la castaña asada.

Sora tapó la risa reciente con su puño. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? Se preguntaba ella al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por qué verle con la cara llena de _ketshut_ le atraída. No era como si se estuviese enamorando. Solo le parecía atractivo. Taichi se volvía más galán con los días. No estaba ciega, _tampoco se estaba enamorando_ , se lo repetía a si misma cada vez que se sorprendía riendo como boba al verle todo bruto.

Y sucedió de repente.

—¡LO ACABO DE RECORDAR! —Taichi pegó tremendo grito que asustó a Sora (por poco echa al suelo el obento), pero no le dio importancia. Había pasado todo el día con un extraño pero cálido presentimiento navegando por sus venas.

Acababa de redescubrir el por qué de la sensación.

Lo había olvidado, el sueño. De ello se trataba todo. Su buen estado de ánimo radicaba en un sueño olvidado que acababa de recordar. Las ganas de ver a Sora antes del medio día, también.

Se trataba de los arces colorados, de las hojas a tempura y del olor a tierra húmeda, del rojo y del naranja, del azul del cielo y de los cabellos pelirrojos de su mejor amiga ocultos en un gorro, también olvidado en alguna caja o closet.

Había soñado con Sora y él debajo de un árbol que se unía a otros formando un camino alfombrado con pétalos de todos los colores y las hojas verdes desteñidas que caían de las copas más altas. Miraban la luna de septiembre y se contaban la historia del conejo que habitaba en ella haciendo pastas de arroz[7], y de la lluvia que no dejaba de llover y de la taza de té que echaba vapor mientras pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír. El cielo se fundía en una arrebolada de las nubes pomposas, parecía que las copas de los acres altos tocaban las estrellas que comenzaban a alumbrar, llenándoles de color. La tarde inmersa dentro del cantar de las aves mojándose en busca de un nido caluroso y de las ranas croando que saltaban hacia un estanque de agua. Ellos siguieron contando historias, bebiendo té y riendo cuando la noche se llenó de las danzas de fuego de hombres semidesnudos [8].

Taichi tomó la mano de Sora y la invitó a bailar cerca de la llama. Ya no llovía y su rostro alcanzaba a formar sombras con el movimiento de la fogata.

—Sabes algo, Taichi —le dijo de un momento a otro, sin soltar sus manos ni dejar de dar vueltas—. ¡Creo que te amo! [9]

En el sueño no sentía vergüenza. En el sueño era libre y podía soltar las frases más locas sin tener el más mínimo de cuidado. Pero en su sueño no respondió a la confesión de Sora. No lograba hablar. Detuvo el baile y la tomó por la cintura, leyendo en su mirada lo que el deseo de la otra decía; apartó de su frente el mechón pelirrojo mojado por el sudor y se inclinó buscando el beso que había repetido en su cabeza unas centenas de veces en ese segundo ausente. Sora olía a tierra húmeda, a cerezas y a hojas secas de un otoño colorido.

Olía como la Sora del mundo real olía. Como la Sora que le miraba esperando que le dijera qué había recordado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué te sucedió o tengo que volver a preguntar si estás enloqueciendo?

Taichi sonrió:

—Pues, verás... —respondió con un tono que no alcanzaba a ser de todo serio ni del todo burlón—. Creo que estoy reviviendo los efectos de un déjà vu sublime. Es eso o acabo de chocar de frente con una epifanía innegable.

—¿Qué? —Divagaba. Taichi divagaba.

El otro se hizo de hombros.

—Todo a su tiempo, mi querida Pelirroja. Todo a su tiempo. —Y metió una castaña asada a su boca como si supiera algo que Sora debía saber, pero no a la brevedad posible.

Pocas cosas en el mundo podía considerar Taichi como inalcanzables, poco definido, era lo que pensaba Sora. Tenía razón, a Taichi le gustaba darle un nombre a los hechos y relaciones en su vida, no se detenía ante los qué dirán ni por los errores de su pasado, aquello lo aprendió en el Mundo Digital. Y Sora no era una excepción a su regla, para él, apenas comenzaba el tácito acuerdo de un nuevo ciclo que los convertiría en un _algo tangible._ Aunque quizá, en ese momento, estaban siendo... sutiles pero _eran._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Notas de autor** (perdón por lo extenso):

Hola. En mi prompt correspondía hablar del otoño, de los gorros y goggles siendo añorados respectivamente por el otro. Quiero explicar que no quise hacerlo melancólico, y que al ser un tema tan explotado por el fandom, no quise recargar la historia haciendo que los dos extrañaran el pasado a la vez. En su lugar hice que el subconsciente de Taichi le hiciera soñar con aquello y que fuera Sora la que añorara el pasado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Aclaraciones y otros** **términos** :

Título del capítulo: El otoño recibe muchos nombres característicos de la estación y en mi fic debía hacer alusión a esta estación, así que qué mejor nombre que uno de los muchos que recibe en japón: _Irodoritsuki,_ «el mes de los colores».

[1] Con la llegada del otoño, los días se van haciendo más cortos, las noches más largas.

[2] Gingkos: es el árbol oficial de Tokio. Se torna de un intenso amarillo en otoño. Este también da frutos comestibles característicos a la estación.

[3] Taichi se equivocó llevando a Hikari a jugar fútbol estando enferma. Con Datamon al creer que no podrían morir en el digimundo, etcétera.

[4] _Llamado kōyō o más comúnmente momiji: «enrojecimiento de las hojas»._

Punto aparte: El Monte Takao queda a una hora del centro de Tokio, en las afueras. En él se puede hacer senderismos por sus caminos o admirar el momiji desde los funiculares.

[5] Las castañas asadas son muy populares durante el otoño (no sé las de japón, pero las de Venezuela son muy sabrosas).

[6] Acres en tempura. Sanma (el pez típico de otoño con la forma de espada). Nueces de _ginkgo. Shiitake y matsutake (hongos comestibles). Todos ingredientes y platos típicos de la estación._

 _[7]_ Septiembre es el mes en el que tiene lugar el _tsukimi_ o contemplación de la luna. La celebración arrastra consigo la leyenda del conejo que se sacrificó para alimentar a un vagabundo muerto de hambre, que en realidad era una deidad divina, por su nobleza la deidad lo envió a la luna como recompensa, su figura quedó marcada en ella por la eternidad. Los japoneses creen que está haciendo una masa de arroz, los chino que es el elixir de la vida.

 _[8]_ El festival del fuego de _Kurama (Kurama no hi matsuri_ ) se celebra el 22 de octubre en el pequeño pueblo de Kurama, situado al norte de la ciudad de Kioto. Los hombres encienden las antorchas vestidos únicamente con f _undoshi_ (ropa interior tradicional). En el sueño de Taichi danzan, pero no es algo propio de la celebración.

[9] En realidad dice: _aishiteru yo._ Confesión romántica sin cavidad a malos entendidos. Los japoneses tienen diferentes maneras de decir «te quiero», dependiendo si es a amigos, familia y amores.

—600 palabras en las notas de autor, ¡ay!


	6. La manera en la que nos recordaremos

**Autor:** _Angelique Kaulitz._

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 14 años. Digimundo. Una tarde en el digital world. Escapada._

* * *

 _._

 **La manera en la que nos recordaremos**  
S _olo falta imaginar la lluvia_

.

.

[6:21 p.m.] **Sora:** Lo siento, estaba en la práctica de tenis.

[6:22 p.m.] **Taichi:** Siempre estás ocupada, ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

[6:23 p.m.] **Sora:** Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué sucede?

[6:23 p.m.] **Taichi:** Koushiro quiere vernos mañana en su casa. Hay novedades.

[6:24 p.m.] **Sora:** ¿Tiene que ver con el campamento al que no quisieron invitarme?

[6:24 p.m.] **Taichi:** ¡Ya dije que lo siento! Pensé que dirías que no podrías.

[6:25 p.m.] **Sora:** Solo tienes que preguntar. Deja de pensar que voy a decir que no.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Qué haremos con Ichijouji Ken? —preguntó Jou, ojos curiosos y cejas arrugadas—. Regresó a su casa el otro día pero no se veía bien. Aunque sus padres estaban muy aliviados, él... Bueno, no sé si él puede estar bien después de lo que pasó.

Koushiro suspiró, su mirada llena de inquietud. Sus dedos se movían con destreza sobre el teclado de su computadora y Sora no podía dejar de encontrar el sonido como tranquilizador.

—Según Daisuke y los demás, estaba en estado de shock. Tiene que haber una razón para todo esto. Wizardmon nos dijo que había alguien más detrás de todo. No sé que le ha pasado, pero nosotros debemos ayudarle, ¿no?

—Ichijouji y los chicos deben dar el primer paso en eso —susurró Yamato—. Nosotros no podemos involucrarnos en esto sin que nos lo pidan, no hemos pasado lo que ellos. Además, con todo lo que tienen que hacer ahora, no sé que será de Ichijouji y su compañero. Takeru me dijo que no apareció ante él como le ocurrió con Patamon. Tal vez no pueda recuperarlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Koushiro.

Sora no podía evitar sentir pena. Le aterraba la idea de perder a Piyomon y no poder recuperarla. Lo que Ichijouji, bajo la máscara del Digimon Kaiser, había hecho era terrible, pero según todo lo que sabían (por los comentarios de los digimons y los más chicos, principalmente), él no había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo hasta la muerte de Wormmon. La pérdida de su compañero a manos de su propia creación.

—Daisuke tiene un plan —dijo Taichi, que había permanecido inusualmente callado durante toda la reunión—, pero todo depende de lo que decidan ellos. Nosotros haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

.

Sora no solía llegar tarde a clases. A ella le gustaba llegar temprano y era siempre puntual cuando se acordaban reuniones y demás. Su mejor amigo era todo lo contrario. Taichi no podía llegar a tiempo a un lugar para salvar su vida y, si llegase a pasar, era alguna alineación del cosmos que le obligaba a cumplir un horario y no su propia voluntad. Al menos, eso decía Yamato.

Por eso Sora no se sorprendió cuando él le preguntó en el descanso si podían hablar sobre la versión silenciosa que estaba en reemplazo de Taichi desde hacía un par de días. No era la primera vez que ella lo veía actuando así, pero seguía siendo extraño para todo el mundo verlo tan apagado.

Ella no lo pensaba del mismo modo porque, incluso, el brillante sol tiene derecho a esconderse detrás de nubes pasajeras.

A veces.

—Está llegando a tiempo a clases. Y sigue sin hablarme.

Era el primer año en el que Sora no compartía clases con ninguno de sus amigos (que era extraño porque ella siempre tuvo a alguno de los dos en su clase) así que improvisó.

—¿Estás preocupado porque está siendo responsable, Yamato? —regañó.

—No me refiero a eso —Discutió él, casi ofendido. Sora sonrió cuando lo vio desviar la mirada, con el rosa extenderse por sus pómulos—. Tú tienes que haberte dado cuenta.

Hizo una pausa y la miró con ojos entornados.

Sora sonrió con inocencia.

—Sabes lo que le pasa —Y aunque no era una acusación, sonaba bastante cerca. Pero Yamato siendo Yamato, en realidad, no pretendía que serlo. Él solamente estaba preocupado.

Sora le tocó el brazo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora:

—No exactamente. Pero tengo algunas ideas. No lo presiones, Yamato.

Había pocas cosas que oscurecían la sonrisa de Taichi y ella había descartado las principales. Solo le quedaba una opción para averiguarlo con certeza y era esperar a su amigo y que estuviese listo para decirle lo que le pasaba. Taichi podía ser muy callado en lo referente a sus problemas, pero Sora esperaba que confiase en ella.

Yamato se relajó con una sonrisa de las suyas, esas que reservaba para sus amigos y ella se sintió satisfecha consigo misma.

—No me gustan los cambios —dijo él, en voz baja.

Ella parpadeó y soltó una risita.

—No podemos ser siempre los mismos, Yamato —dijo con suavidad y se retiró cuando vio que los chicos regresaban a sus salones: Taichi regresaría pronto y ella tenía otro lugar para ir—. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Taichi frunció el ceño cuando la vio salir del salón pero Sora le dio una sonrisa y él se veía más como el Taichi de siempre.

—Fui a buscarte a tu salón —comentó.

—Y yo al tuyo —le dijo ella, levantando una ceja—. ¿Querías decirme algo?

Taichi parpadeó cuando vio a su profesor en el pasillo.

—Espero que el próximo año nos toque en el mismo curso, esto es molesto —dijo él, suspirando. Le dio otra sonrisa, aunque parecía algo triste—, ya no podemos vernos tanto como antes.

 **.** **  
** **.**

Sora no tuvo dificultades para leer las expresiones de sus amigos, sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Yamato siempre lo traicionaron y en eso se parecía a Mimi, que era capaz de mostrar sus emociones más sinceras sin decir palabras y podías ver su corazón brillando en sus ojos. Jou era diferente, pero su cuerpo hablaba lo suficientemente claro para quién quisiera ver. Koushiro era un enigma total pero Sora se las arreglaba bastante bien con él a base de años de práctica. Takeru y Hikari eran demasiado pequeños para ocultarse detrás de máscaras pero ella sabía que tendría que buscar esos matices algún día. Aún tenía que aprender sobre Daisuke, Iori y Miyako. Pero lo haría.

Taichi la desconcertaba, a veces. Cuando eran niños, siempre fue más fácil.

Pero, entonces, ella misma lo había dicho.

No podía pedir que las cosas permanecieran igual y no lo hacía.

Se había anotado al club de tenis en el primer año de la escuela media. No había sido una decisión apresurada: Sora no le gustaba quedar en situaciones así. Pero también había sido una elección muy diferente a las que había hecho antes. Esa decisión le quitó tiempo con sus amigos del club de fútbol y, especialmente, con Taichi. Decirle a él que ya no serían un equipo fue difícil, sin embargo, como habían podido verse en el salón de clases, ella no lo había extrañado tanto como habría de esperarse.

Pero el año 2002 había llegado con más cambios (inscripciones a torneos de tenis, clases de ikebana, y el Mundo Digital como obligaciones que no quería descuidar) y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Taichi y ella ya no compartían tanto tiempo.

Había que cambiar eso. Envió una pregunta desde su D-Terminal y esperó la respuesta. Sabía que no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

No se decepcionó.

[7:52 p.m.] **Hikari:** Por supuesto que ayudaré. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

[7:54 p.m.] **Sora:** Taichi me dijo que están yendo a ayudar a los digimons. Necesito que me ayudes a abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital, mañana.

[7:54 p.m.] **Hikari:** Cuenta con ello.

[7:54 p.m.] **Hikari:** ¿Qué tienes planeado?

[7:55 p.m.] **Sora:** Ya lo verás.

 **.**

 **.**

El sol brillaba en su cara y él parecía tan sorprendido que tuvo que reírse de su expresión.

Todo siempre parecía más colorido en el Mundo de los digimons. Sus verdes más vivos, los rojos más cálidos y azul, inmenso. Como un mundo de sueños. Un universo de tonalidades vivas, palpitantes. El Mundo Digital era vida dibujada con pinceles virtuales.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —Sora se movió en su lugar. Frunció los labios pero asintió. Taichi sonrió. —Te saltaste una práctica de tenis, le mentiste a tu profesora y obligaste a mi hermana a que estuviera pendiente de abrir la puerta... —Repitió él, puntuado cada acción con un dedo—, ¿para sacarme información?

No había esperado que Taichi estuviese tan indeciso: pensó que la idea de pasar un tiempo juntos con sus digimons le encantaría. Podrían pasar tiempo juntos y él se distraería de lo que _sea_ que estaba molestándole.

En cambio, ahí estaba él. En medio de un bosque, con una remera azul que evocaba viejos recuerdos, pero sin los goggles que siempre había llevado consigo a ese mundo años antes.

—Si lo dices de esa forma, suena bastante _mal._ —Estuvo de acuerdo.

Taichi parecía divertido:

—¿Y cómo lo dirías tú?

—Primero, Jou dice que las mentiras piadosas no son malas _si_ sirven para ayudar a un amigo. Segundo, Hikari _no_ fue obligada. Ella aceptó porque quiso y propuso este horario. Y tercero, no voy a obligarte a decirme nada porque no es así como funciona. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos un tiempo, ¿crees que es una mala idea?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia conforme ella hablaba.

—Nadie podría decirte que no, Sora —Y sonaba solo un poco resignado.

—Si quieres, puedes irte —le dijo ella, cruzando los brazos. Se sintió un poco indignada de repente, pero era una sensación a la que estaba tan acostumbrada cuando se trataba de Taichi que le dio la bienvenida—. Yo voy a ver a Piyomon y ver si los digimon de la aldea necesitan ayuda. Para eso estamos aquí.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego, suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas que hace tres años queríamos quedarnos aquí y vivir nuestras aventuras durante todo el verano? —Taichi resopló pero parecía querer reírse —. Jou calculó que serían más de cien años.

—No pueden ser tantos años, pero podemos estar aquí un día. Si quieres.

Y como si fuera una señal para el comienzo de una obra, una mancha rosada y una anaranjada aparecieron entre los arbustos más próximos. Hikari y Koushiro habían hecho su tarea y elegido un buen lugar.

—¡Taichi! —Agumon siempre parecía feliz cuando veía a su compañero.

—¡Sora! —Piyomon estaba radiante cuando ella la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Cuando dije: nadie podría decirte que no, Sora... —Puntualizó Taichi, sus manos alrededor de su compañero y una sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a ella—, eso me incluía a mí también.

.

.

Llevaban unos minutos de silencio mientras se adentraban en el bosque. La brisa era suave y le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Alcanzó a ver unos digimons de planta (le recordaban a Palmon) corriendo hacia algún lugar y también estaba segura que había visto a Tentomon rondando por allí.

—¿Sora? ¡Mira! Yo no recuerdo eso de nuestro viaje.

Sonaba como un niño y sus ojos eran grandes y marrones y cálidos. Sora no podía dejar de sonreír. Siguió el rumbo de su mirada y vio que, en medio del bosque, había un camino que se desviaba a una casa gigante. Estaban lejos, por lo que la construcción debía ser realmente _enorme_.

—¿Podemos ir? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Tenemos un lugar para ir, Taichi. Otro día será.

Agumon y Piyomon parecían curiosos, también. Pero, como siempre, estaban dispuestos a pensar en sus acciones como cosas de humanos. Eso hacía mucho más fácil pasar por alto algunas cuestiones que no quería tratar y Sora estaba feliz que permanezcan de ese modo.

—Koushiro dice que la configuración del Mundo Digital cambió cuando vencimos a Apocalymon. Las cosas no son como entonces.

—Cierto —Murmuró Taichi. Una nube oscureció su cara y Sora miró el cielo en lugar de a él. No estaba segura de si quería ver la respuesta a lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Te gustaba más como antes?

Se tomó un minuto para responder. Tal vez, menos.

—No.

Ella volvió su rostro y se encontró con una cálida mirada.

—¿No?

—Estamos aquí ahora. Antes, no. No importa si cambia mientras podamos estar así. Nosotros, los dos.

Sora sonrió.

—Sí.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que podrían estar un día en el Mundo Digital, ella no lo habría creído. Al menos, no durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando estaba tan cerca y tan real, la idea era maravillosa.

¿Y quién mejor para compartirlo con ella que Taichi?

.

.

—¡Taichi, bájate! Cada vez que subes a un árbol te metes en problemas. Además, prometimos ayudar en la aldea de los Koromon.

—Pero estamos perdidos —discutió él, con toda la intención de desafiarla. Sonaba razonable y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

—Piyomon sabe adónde ir. —Protestó, en defensa de su compañera. Habían estado dando vueltas un rato pero sabía que encontrarían una salida.

Una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación que no eran más que gritos.

—Deberías hacerle caso, Taichi.

—¿Estas de _su_ lado, Agumon?

El digimon sonaba arrepentido.

—Bueno... No se ve muy seguro.

Sora estaba satisfecha. Sintió inundación de un triunfo a través de ella como una ola.

—No lo regañes por tener sentido común. Ahora, baja. ¡Voy a contar hasta tres!

—¡Que aguafiestas!

Entonces, una rama se quebró y alguien gritó (probablemente Sora, aunque ella lo negaría). Pero la única queja de Taichi fue haberse caído encima de Agumon.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Koushiro se queja tanto con Tentomon cuando cae sobre él.

Taichi no le dijo que él no era un mullido colchón, y que la caída no fue exactamente suave. Sonrió, recordando la última vez que su amigo virtual se había enfadado por su causa. Nunca habían sido enojos de mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, Agumon.

El digimon asintió, la expresión de sus ojos diciendo que no creía en la sinceridad de Taichi por un momento. Supuso que la sonrisa en su cara desmentía la intención.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes caerte sobre mí en cualquier momento. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Con eso, Agumon se rio entre sus dientes y él estaba más que satisfecho.

Sora y Piyomon se rieron hasta que llegaron a la aldea de los Koromon, no muy lejos de allí. Las pequeñas criaturas rosadas los reconocieron al instante y, para cuando llegaron, pegaban saltos de felicidad.

Iba a ser un día largo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Eres la única persona que piensa que una tarde de diversión en el Mundo Digital tiene que ser ayudando a reconstruir aldeas —se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los digimon habían estado entusiasmados con su visita y él no recordaba haberse sentido tan alegre, revitalizado, en mucho tiempo.

Tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no te divertiste? —preguntó ella, riendo. Se detuvo para mirarlo y él pareció pensarlo seriamente —. Seguro que parecía eso desde donde yo veía.

—Eso es porque tus ojos están mal —le discutió, aunque estaba sonriendo. Parecía que su cara no conocía otro gesto—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigues siendo Sora. Últimamente, no sé si soy muy yo.

Sora volvió sobre sus pasos y lo examinó.

—Yo creo que sigues siendo tú —comentó y después se giró para seguir a sus amigos virtuales—. Pero mis ojos están mal, sabes, y puedo estar equivocada.

—Son ojos bonitos —replicó inmediatamente. Entonces, se congeló. No parecía haber pensado lo que estaba diciendo que, en el caso de Yagami Taichi, no era algo poco usual.

Sora pestañeó hacia él y había algo intenso y vibrante en los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada, una chispa desconocida. Algo indefinible.

—¿Por qué está tu cara roja, Sora? —preguntó Piyomon, Sora estaba extrañamente alarmada. Todo lo que vio por un momento fueron plumas rosas y el momento se disolvió en miles de piezas con la inocencia de su compañera—, ¡¿ _tienes fiebre_?!

—¿Estás bien, Taichi? —preguntó Agumon, sus ojos no se apartaban de su amigo—. Tu cara se ve graciosa.

Taichi hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pero se movió bruscamente y entonces, como un dominó, vio a caer a Agumon y luego a Piyomon. Finalmente, Sora también estaba en el suelo.

No fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

—¡Sora, piensa rápido! —gritó Piyomon, que había embarrado sus plumas cuando se tropezó en medio de un charco de lodo, y Sora, cuando se giró, sintió el impacto de algo húmedo y frío en su cara.

Taichi hizo una mueca y trató de controlar la risa explosiva que burbujeaba en su garganta cuando los ojos rubíes de su mejor amiga aparecieron detrás del barro que Piyomon le había arrojado.

Sora entornó los ojos en su compañera digital y dio su mejor versión de una sonrisa malvada. Taichi pensó que Piyomon estaba perdida. Agumon se perdería como daño colateral en el fuego cruzado.

Lo más divertido fue cuando terminó. Los digimon eran versiones sucias de sí mismos, pero, por alguna razón, Sora había terminado en peor estado. Las gotas corrían por su cara, su cabello estaba completamente mojado y sus pies estaban dejando huellas de agua.

Él no quería reírse, no, pero no pudo resistir la tentación.

Lo inesperado fue el golpe en su brazo derecho después de que sus tres compañeros lo derribasen.

—Oye, eso duele. —Taichi se frotó el brazo, no podía creer que Sora tuviese tanta fuerza. Aunque, considerando que practicaba deportes y le gustaban, no debería estar tan sorprendido.

—¡Me hiciste caer! ¡Estoy empapada! ¡Y te estabas riendo de mí!

—¡Es que te ves como Miko en un día de lluvia!

Los labios de Sora se fruncieron y, sino la hubiese conocido, diría que se había enfadado, pero su mirada era chispeante y sabía que estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

Falló.

Pero Taichi pasó a ser el de peor estado cuando ella le señaló a los digimons que estaban demasiado limpios.

.

.

—Este ha sido uno de tus mejores planes, ¿sabes? —preguntó Taichi. Se acostó sobre sus brazos y la calidez del sol le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas.

Podía escuchar a Agumon y Piyomon, suspiros de sueños que no alcanzarían, unidos entre sí como si no tuviesen a nadie en el mundo.

—¿Vengarme de ti por empujarme a un charco de barro?

—Sabes que fue un accidente y no, no me refiero a eso.

Sora, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo miró. Él había cerrado los ojos, casi como si estuviese dormido y ella no pudo evitar sonreír en reflejo a la pequeña cuerva en sus labios.

Recordó a un niño, risas vibrantes y energía pura, corriendo detrás de un balón. Recordó a un niño con ojos ansiosos cuando ella se presentó en su casa después de una gran pelea y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Él siempre había estado allí, como una presencia cálida y constante. Un puerto seguro.

Sora recordó, también, la frialdad de su ausencia, el temor a perderlo. Etemon le había enseñado sobre eso y, ella pensó, él había pasado por lo mismo con Datamon. Recordó, entonces, sus manos tibias cuando la protegieron de los escombros y una risa, una risa burbujeante cuando ella se disculpó profundamente cuando descubrió lo que había logrado con una discusión inmadura por causa de un broche.

No había nada de eso en el rostro de Taichi. No había recuerdos, no había incertidumbre. Parecía completamente tranquilo, como si estuviera totalmente en paz, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Esa imagen descansaría en su memoria también, más cerca de su corazón.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —Sinceró al final.

—¿Sora?

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez has dicho algo que harías y al final no puedes cumplir?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Dijo la verdad.

—Sí. Trato no volver a hacerlo.

—¿Y has dicho que no vas a perdonar a alguien por lo que hizo pero te das cuenta que no puedes no hacerlo?

—Sí.

Taichi estaba sorprendido por eso.

—¿Sí?

Sora lo pensó un minuto y luego, se explicó. Ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, antes. No así, no con tantas palabras. Pero solo estaban ellos, en un bosque perdido en medio de un mundo maravilloso y solo... habló:

—Cuando volví del Mundo Digital, escribí una carta a mi padre. Él... Yo siempre pensé que no me quería lo suficiente para renunciar a su trabajo y estar aquí. Pero me di cuenta que el amor no es lo que pensaba y que ellos me quieren como yo a ellos. Mamá y papá me contaron su historia y creo que la entiendo un poco más ahora. Creo que me gustaría...

Taichi, que había estado esperando un final, la miró con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Pero era más tímida que una mirada de Koushiro.

—Qué te gustaría ¿qué...? —preguntó, mordiéndose los labios y mirando extrañamente incierto.

Era una sorpresa. Ellos solían evitar deliberadamente hablar temas así, pero en ese lugar alejado del mundo se sentía bien. No había nadie más para descubrir su secreto.

—No importa —respondió ella, volviendo al tema—. Y sí, pensé que no iba a perdonar a mi papá por no estar aquí. Pero hemos hablado más y con todo esto de los digimons... —Sora sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa agridulce en su boca: había dicho más cosas que las que decía—, creo que estamos más cerca. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Daisuke vino a hablarme sobre Ichijouji.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Hubo silencio por un minuto.

—Me preguntó si podía perdonarle por lo que le hizo Agumon.

Sora parpadeó y, de repente, todo tenía sentido. La actitud taciturna, casi pensativa de su mejor amigo había empezado con las noticias sobre Ken. Sus ojos rojizos volvieron hacia Agumon, ajeno completamente a la conversación mientras luchaba contra Piyomon entre risitas divertidas y gruñidos irritados. Era un digimon inocente y dulce y ella solo quería protegerlo, como si fuese suyo.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó, sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos marrones y cálidos, y vivos.

—No sé si puedo perdonar al Digimon Kaiser por lo que hizo a Agumon —respondió, voz baja y firme. Sora lo sintió como una finalidad—. Pero Ichijouji Ken es un asunto diferente. Todo el Mundo puede equivocarse.

Algo en su cara le dijo que él se creía falible y eso le molestó, aunque era verdad.

—Sí, es cierto —Dio la razón.

Taichi sonrió con una sonrisa de las suyas y supo entoces que estaría bien.

Por mucho tiempo, solo permanecieron allí. Existiendo.

.

.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu plan para que no tengamos que pasar toda la noche aquí? —Y parecía realmente intrigado.

Sora contuvo una sonrisa. Ella tenía barro en su ropa pero, decidió, se veía mejor que él.

—¿Es que ya quieres irte?

Él la miró como si le hubiese hablado de saltar al vacío.

—¿Estás bromeando? A este día solo le falta la lluvia para ser perfecto.

Otra vez, la desconcertó. En ocasiones, su amigo le resultaba un libro abierto, otras tantas veces, creía que era cualquiera otra cosa pero alguien fácil de comprender.

—¿La lluvia?

—Los días de lluvia _son_ días, Sora —comentó, con seriedad. Luego, se echó a reír como un niño.

Pero él estaba equivocado, pensó ella con cariño cuando el atardecer le acarició el rostro y el cielo se pintaba de rosas y naranjas. No necesitaban la lluvia.

.

.

[10:42 p.m.] **Taichi** ¿Podríamos hacerlo otra vez? Escaparnos, quiero decir.

[10:42 p.m.] **Taichi.** Aunque la próxima vez, yo elijo lo que haremos.

[10:43 p.m.] **Sora:** Mmm. Eso suena a una mala idea.

[10:44 p.m.] **Taichi:** ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sora! Será genial.  
[10:44 p.m.] **Taichi:** Encontraremos oportunidades, eso es lo de menos. Y será divertido. Como hoy. Mejor que hoy.

[10:46 p.m.] **Taichi:** Solo quiero saber si te escaparías conmigo otra vez.

[10:46 p.m.] **Sora:** Sí.

Siempre, _sí_.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Nunca estarás sola

**Autor:** _HikariCaelum._

 **Prompt:** Taiora de 15 años. Mundo oscuro donde fueron enviados durante la batalla de Wallace y los otros. Sora no regresó y Taichi la busca. Beso.

* * *

 _ **Nunca estarás sola**_

.

Cuando leyó el mensaje de Hikari, Taichi pudo respirar tranquilo. Bueno, quizá tranquilo no era la palabra.

Con el corazón casi en la garganta. Con las imágenes de las últimas horas en la cabeza. Con las voces aniñadas que aquel Digimon había hecho que volvieran por un momento.

¿Nostalgia? Quizá, solo quizá… sentía un poco.

Sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol no paraban de preguntar dónde se había metido, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que por eso se marchó. Algunos no quedaron convencidos pero no insistieron más. Esperaba que el resto de sus amigos no tuviera problemas.

Pasó unos minutos llamando a todos. Por suerte, la mayoría habían estado solos en el momento en que fueron llevados a aquel extraño espacio.

Algo empezó a molestarle cuando Sora siguió sin responder al teléfono. Nadie sabía nada de ella. Y cuando la señora Takenouchi llamó preguntando por su hija… lo supo. Lo había estado sintiendo, que algo no estaba bien del todo. Y era eso.

Sora no había vuelto.

Dio vueltas por su habitación, intentando pensar. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a ella… más pequeña de lo que la recordaba, con ese pelo anaranjado y los bonitos ojos pidiendo que todo se solucionara. ¿Por qué habían vuelto todos menos ella?

Se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de contener las lágrimas, intentando encontrar una solución.

—Sora… —la llamó, en un susurro.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo cambiaba a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza y la vio.

Era ella. De vuelta a su edad actual, sentada en el suelo justo frente a él, aún en ese mundo oscuro y neblinoso. La veía como si se tratara de un espejismo. Alargó la mano, pero no pudo tocarla. Estaba allí y a la vez no estaba.

—¿Sora? —volvió a llamarla.

La chica levantó la cabeza, como si le hubiera escuchado. Pero miró a todas partes antes de abrazarse con fuerza las rodillas y empezar a llorar.

—Por favor, no llores. —Taichi no sabía qué hacer. Arrodillado frente a ella, trataba de alcanzarla, pero no lo conseguía—. Estoy aquí, contigo, aunque no me veas. ¿Me sientes, Sora?

—Estoy sola —murmuró ella, entre sollozos.

—No lo estás. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Nunca te dejaría sola y lo sabes! Venga, ayúdame a alcanzarte.

Pero Sora no parecía oír nada más. Siguió derramando lágrimas y lamentándose. Mientras Taichi cerraba las manos en torno al aire y la veía cada vez más translúcida. Cuando apenas distinguía el vivo color de su pelo y su piel menos oscura que antaño… Él se desesperó.

—¡Reacciona! —gritaba, sin importarle si sus padres lo escucharían—. ¡No podrás volver si te rindes! ¡Si no confías en mí! ¡Escúchame! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Con ese último grito, pasó algo. Sora levantó la cabeza al fin.

—¿Taichi?

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta de que se veían con absoluta nitidez. Ambos en diferentes mundos, pero con una puerta que habían abierto. Juntos.

Él extendió el brazo y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, Sora, no te dejaré aquí.

Ella se secó las lágrimas antes de entrelazar sus dedos. Y con un pequeño tirón, Taichi la sacó de aquel mundo extraño. La atrapó en sus brazos, negándose a soltarla.

—Tonta, tonta… —decía—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estás sola?

—Yo…

—Nunca estarás sola. Nunca.

Sora se separó un poco para mirarle. Desde tan cerca podía ver cada detalle de la cara del chico, cada pequeña marca, cada surco de sus rasgos. Y solo le quedaba saber el tacto de sus labios para conocerlo por entero.

Eran suaves. Y cálidos. Le sabían a hogar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Bocetos de invierno

**Autor:** _Genee._

 _ **Prompt:**_ Taiora de 16 años. Terraza del colegio. Risas y manos tomadas. Invierno y bufandas.

* * *

 _._

 _ **Bocetos de invierno.**_

«Imaginar que trazo tus labios con los míos, es mi mayor debilidad»

.

.

—¿A qué va? —preguntó, levantando una de sus alargadas cejas marrones.

Su mirada se tornó incomprensible. Dudaba de las intenciones de la otra. Terminó torciendo los labios, le fastidia no entender.

—No es nada, solo una distracción —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia las nubes.

El frío se colaba debajo de las capas de ropa gruesas. Se abrazó, tímida, sus mejillas más rosadas. El invierno erizaba la piel de su cuello.

—¿Lo haces con todos? —volvió a preguntar Taichi. Realmente quería entender.

—Te dije que no es nada —habló en un tono suave. Sora pegó las caderas en la verja de hierro helada, las zapatillas con franjas azules del colegio se le llenaban de nieve. Dio varios toques en el suelo con el talón para deshacerse de los copos que se derretían. Entonces continuó diciendo—: Solo una manía. Ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije.

—Yo sé por qué lo hiciste.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Hubo sorpresa en su voz.

—Claro —dijo, sonriendo—, es porque somos mejores amigos.

Sora asintió por inercia.

Las nubes en el cielo seguían descendiendo, esa impresión era la que tenía ella. Tras un día y medio sin ninguna nueva nevada, parecía que el invierno no sería tan severo ese año. Sin embargo, las nubes que Sora no podía dejar de prestarle atención llegaban acompañadas de otras nuevas, se unían y se volvían una cada vez más grande y gris.

El cielo bajaba.

Pronto nevaría.

—¿Sora? —Tai le llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me preguntaba... —Yagami puso su palma detrás de la nuca. Dejó ver una sonrisa suave y vaga. Aunque despreocupada, con algo de vergüenza—, ¿desde cuando lo haces?

La otra parpadeó. ¿Seguirían hablando de aquello?

—No lo sé —respondió nerviosa—. No había reparado en ello hasta hoy. ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema?

Taichi asintió, pero su boca le llevó la contraria a sus intenciones.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar el hecho de que trazas labios con la imaginación?

Takenouchi se volvió roja.

— _¡Taicho!_ —reprendió, avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Es... un poco extraño. ¿No lo crees así? —Sora miró sus manos, sus dedos se frotaban, se sentía incómoda. Taichi entendió que había dicho algo fuera de lugar—. Es extraño, pero de una manera adorable. No lo sé. No me hagas caso.

La otra suspiró hondo.

—Ahora no dejarás de pensarlo. ¿No es así?

—¿El qué? —Risueño, dijo, como el que no entendía la cosa—. ¿Que mientras hablas con las personas estás _boceteando_ sus labios dentro de tu cabeza? _Pfff_ , Sora. ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Parecía divertirse.

Sora achicó sus ojos.

—¿Crees que estoy chiflada?

Taichi rió.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó él.

—Sí, ahora me vendrás con la mentira de que es normal que las personas se fijen en los labios de otros para dibujarlos.

Taichi se hizo de hombros, les restó importancia. A Sora le molestó el gesto despreocupado, le daba la sensación de que le decía loca en su cabeza.

—No sé si es _normal_ , pero yo creo que es sexy que lo hagas.

—¡¿Sexy?!

—Sí, mira, siempre y cuando no lo hagas con todos —Hizo una pausa. No sabía si debía preguntar, le asustaba las posibles respuesta—. ¿Lo haces con todos o...?

Los copos de nieves emprendieron su viaje desde las nubes en el cielo oscuro hacia el suelo con manto blanco. Sora sonrió y tapó su cuello desnudo del frío. La bufanda rosa que a Taichi tanto le gustaba adornaba su cuello largo. El viento movía parte de la tela y él la miraba como si nada más importara en el mundo.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras —El dedo indice y medio acariciaron las puntas de su pelo anaranjado.

Recordar que había sido pillada por el chico más distraído del mundo cuando dibujaba su boca con el dedo sobre la poca nieve, le causaba vergüenza. Sobre todo porque había comenzado a hacerlo desde aquella vez que, aunque en diferentes mundos todavía, habían unido sus bocas en un beso del que no hablaron nunca, pero que estaba presente en cada gesto, en cada conversación, en cada sueño o pensamiento, más de un año hubo pasado desde que sucedió... Ella seguía repitiéndolo como si acabase de ocurrir segundos antes.

Taichi pegó el trasero de la verja, al lado de las caderas de Sora. La mano suya tomó la de la chica, Sora no comprendía, Taichi hecho sonrisas suaves, frescas, derretían cualquier cúmulo de nieve con la fuerza de su propio calor. De repente ella sentía calor. El calor la ahogaba. Apretó con la mano libre la barandilla de hierro.

—Vi los bocetos —dijo él—. El otro día cuando estudiábamos en tu casa.

Sora tragó pesado. Se obligó a preguntar.

—¿De cuales-...?

—Los que tenían mi rostro dibujados a carbón.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí, yo-... —Taichi se volvió frente a ella. Sora no podía pasar la saliva por la garganta.

Takenouchi mordió su labio. Taichi debía inclinarse varios centímetros para que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca, como lo estaban. El calor en sus mejillas... Taichi le robaba el aliento.

—¿Eso es lo que haces en clase de arte? —Tomó la otra mano. Su frente sobre la de ella. El leve golpe hizo que Sora se impresionara aun más. Yagami le susurró, el vaho acarició la nariz de Takenouchi, la sintió en todo el cuerpo. Hormigueaba. Dolía y saltaba como canguro dentro de su pecho—. No puedo culparte. Soy así de genial.

—Taichi... —Como si fuera una burla, aunque no la sentía así. Le parecía agradable su manera de coquetear, pese a tener la tez morena, la sangre acumulada en su rostros se notaba en las orejas.

—Me gusta estar contigo, Sora. Sobre todo en invierno. ¿Te he dicho que hueles a otoño? Haces que no sienta tanto frío en esta época del año.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! Las personas podrían malinterpretar esas palabras, Taichi. Debes de ser más cuidadoso.

—¿De qué otra manera podría interpretarse lo que digo? —Sora abrió los ojos, incrédula. Taichi sonrió, fue solo una mueca, una sombra de lo que pensaba en el momento, como si intentara decirle a Sora mediante el gesto lo que en su interior sucedía—. En cualquier caso... —Volvió a hablar, confiado—, hazlo. Malinterpreta todo lo que digo si en ese caso tú y yo-... —Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

La puerta que daba hacia la azotea de la escuela fue abierta. La voz de Meiko que buscaba a la amiga desde que la hora del almuerzo hubo comenzado, les alcanzó.

Meiko moría de la vergüenza por el infortunio. Claramente Taichi y Sora estaban en... _algo._ Acababa de pillarles muy juntos, él pegando a la otra a la barandilla, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, posiblemente esperando un beso.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Sora-chan! —gritó la muchacha corriendo lejos.

Takenouchi se movió, queriendo buscarla. Soltó la mano de Taichi y el movimiento brusco hizo que su bolso cayera al suelo, de él la carpeta y cuadernos visibles a la vista movían sus hojas por culpa del viento gélido del medio día.

Varias páginas rodaron cerca del suelo, una en particular despegó alto el vuelo. Taichi se las arregló para tomarla antes de que dejara la azotea. Sora, que metía como podía sus pertenencias en el bolso, levantó la mirada, observando al otro que se detenía a sonreír tras ver lo que el papel le revelaba.

De rodillas al suelo, esperaba que él se riera por ser tan tonta al haberle dibujado. Taichi dobló la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acercó a la amiga y le ayudó a recoger el resto de sus cuadernos.

Sora no preguntó. No reclamó. Después de todo, sabía lo que había guardado el otro y, aunque ella lo dibujó, se trataba de él y tenía derecho a reclamarlo.

Es que, _¿cuántos besos se quedan en unos ojos que miran una boca?_ En la imaginación de una artista, en los recuerdos de una adolescente enamorada.

La habían atrapado dos veces una misma tarde, pero ¿quién podría culparla? Sora sentía debilidad por aquella boca pequeña, le resultaba imposible no querer trazarla con sus propios labios, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo habían chocado aquella vez en esos mundos que les separaban y cómo hubo necesidad en ese único beso, que borró desde entonces aquella línea invisible que los separaba e iba más allá de la amistad, la llevó a aquél secreto placentero y culpable.

Desde ese momento aquellos labios se convirtieron en la más fiel musa para su momentos de bloqueo artístico.

No hacer bocetos de su boca risueña... era como esperar un agosto sin vacaciones de verano.


	9. Castillos de algodón, nubes de cristal

**Autor:** _ShadowLight._

 _Prompt:_ Taiora de 17 años. Paseo en bote. Sorpresa. Un día soleado en primavera.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Castillos de algodón; nubes de cristal**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cada vez que las palabras escapaban de Sora, el mundo de Taichi cambiaba. Ignoraba el sonido del lago bajo ellos, concentrando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza en los remos para así no quedarse varados. El sol brillaba, siendo un reflejo en el agua cristalina de puro naranja. Sentía que navegaba en el atardecer junto al mismísimo cielo. Sora era mucho; Sora era todo. Sora era el cielo; Sora era el mar. Una calmada tempestad que enloquecía su mundo desde hacía mucho.

Ella era el mismo _cielo_ en la Tierra para Taichi. Sora lo era todo; Sora lo _es_ todo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó.

—Claro que te estoy escuchando —Él sabía mentir, pero frente a ella se le era imposible.

—Entonces, ¿qué te he estado diciendo los últimos cinco minutos? —Achicó sus ojos en sospecha.

— _Uhm,_ de… a… ¡De las prácticas de tenis!

Alzó una ceja en fastidio, luego suspiró.

—No tienes remedio —Sacudió el rostro, dejándose llevar.

La brisa olía a las flores de cerezo que danzaban en la orilla del lago, una llegando a la nariz de Sora. Taichi seguía perdido en ella, cautivándolo al igual que una estrella en el firmamento. Sora era portadora de todas. Era Altair, Deneb y Vega [1]. Destellaba de día y de mañana, porque ella era el Paraíso en la Tierra.

El silencio los invadió, el sonido de los remos contra el agua siendo el único ruido. Frente a frente, la chica de cabello cobrizo jugaba con una delicada bufanda de seda amarilla, su vestido celeste siendo arrugado al andar sentada. Frente a ella andaba Taichi, sin saber a dónde mirar. Todavía estando tanto tiempo, seguía incapaz de tener su vista clavada en ella por mucho tiempo. Quizás sea la vergüenza; la timidez. Bien sabía él que era por otros motivos: ver sus piernas descubiertas era algo que él adoraba… y le molestaba que otros hombres miraran a Sora en vestido.

No era porque Taichi fuese un puritano; protegiendo a Hikari de ojos ajenos ya era su pan de cada día. Simplemente no quería que vieran las piernas de Sora, o sus brazos, o su cuello, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco era porque Taichi fuese un novio celoso y sobreprotector, ni siquiera eran novios,. todavía, pero iban por el mismo camino. Simplemente le nacía el tener que velar por Sora. Ella es fuerte e independiente, una mujer que considera valiente. Una mujer que hace su valor brillar. En pocas palabras, Taichi solo quería otros hombres (y mujeres), no vieran a Sora como él la veía a ella.

Porque ella era el mismo Edén en la tierra.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada. Solo en la cantidad de pétalos de flor de cerezo que han llegado hasta aquí. La primavera está empezando.

—Gracias por traerme al _hanami_.

Una sonrisa radiante y cálida fue lo que provocó que Taichi soltara los remos. Estos se alejaron en el agua, alterando el reflejo de las nubes en el lago. Incomunicados del mundo, al ambos dejar sus dispositivos móviles en el campo, no sabían qué hacer. Balbuceando, deseaba decir algo en su defensa. La elegida del amor se contuvo una risa, Taichi sin comprender el motivo.

—Te dije que había sido una mala idea la de dejar los celulares.

—Yo no quería interrupciones —Sora le robó el aliento—. Quería decir muchas cosas y, cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo transcurre tan rápido que jamás logro decir todo lo que quería decir en el día.

—Disculpa si no estuve prestando atención.

—Lo sé, nunca hablé sobre el tenis.

Joviales risas resonaron, el sol corriendo tal reloj de arena.

—¿Llenaste el papel sobre nuestro futuro? —Sora jugaba con sus manos—. El de hace unos días.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo al profesor Nishijima detrás de mí con eso. Soy incapaz de chantajearlo con una bolsa de donas o rollos de canela —Taichi bufó, recordando los yenes que había gastado en ambos presentes—. Pero es absurdo. ¿Cómo un papel así va a decir nuestro futuro?

—El futuro lo hace uno mismo, Taichi. Creo que más que nada, ese papel lo que planea es hacernos trazar un mapa de quiénes queremos ser en esta vida.

—Y recordarnos que los maestros charlarán con nosotros si somos muy ambiciosos, vamos a una universidad que no es suficiente para nuestras habilidades, o requintar si decidimos no seguir los estudios —dijo con sarcasmo—. No quiero que un papel sea mi mapa. Yo quiero ser mi propio mapa.

—Yo solo quiero que ese papel no exista.

Le había costado entender las señales y los gestos de Sora. Mordía sus labios, no se enfadó cuando soltó los remos dejándolos a la merced del Paraíso bajo sus pies, hablaba de muchas cosas sin decir nada en realidad, unas manos que temblaban junto a un vestido celeste.

Le tomó por sorpresa el recién notar todas las señales.

—Puedes hablar conmigo. Sabías eso, ¿verdad?

Bajó el rostro, rehuyendo de la mirada café de su cita.

—Me siento como un pajarito encerrado en una jaula. Cantando y cantando lo que quieren escuchar de mí.

El arrebol del cielo jugaba con la nostalgia y melancolía de Sora.

—Por una sola vez te pediré esto, Sora. Por una sola vez te pediré esto en el viento de esta primavera que me causa muchas alergias —Ella contuvo una risa—. Quiero conocer tu corazón por completo. Cuando creo conocerlo, lo cierras. Guardas muchas cosas. Sé que eres fuerte y muy valiente pero... —Tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos para acabar entrelazando sus dedos—, no tienes que ocultarlo para que incluso tú no lo mires.

—He estado pensando que debería rendirme —Taichi procuró no contestar—. Pero eso es imposible y, una vez que me percaté de ello, decidí vivir de acuerdo a mi corazón pero, es difícil.

—¿Qué pusiste en esa endemoniada hoja? —El chico deseaba hacer añicos esa cosa.

—Puse que deseaba estudiar diseño de modas… pero sigo diciéndole a todos que seguiré en la escuela de Ikebana de mi madre. La presión social es bastante alta. Mi mamá sabe mis deseos y los respeta. Me está apoyando… y aun así, otras personas continúan preguntando si seguiré sus pasos por más que ella les diga que se equivocan.

—Sora…

Pero ella siguió, sin escucharlo.

—Una vez que llené la hoja, deseé demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz… y me cuesta.

—Repito, puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto?

—Primero deseaba resolverlo en mi cabeza…

Los cuervos cantaron con el atardecer, las nubes bordeando el cielo.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia, Taichi?

Él parpadeó, tomado desprevenido.

—¿Una historia?

—Sí. Una historia —cCrrió sus finos dedos libres del agarre de Taichi en el agua, su tibia temperatura estremeciéndola—. De niña, pensaba que las nubes eran de cristal con castillos de algodón.

Cuando la voz de Sora escapaba hacia el cielo, él anhelaba atraparlas en esa misma jaula en la que Sora se encerraba.

—Es una imagen muy bonita. Preciosa imaginación —le dijo.

Ella sacudió el rostro.

—Verás, pienso que las voces tienen una calidez única, una forma especial de transmitir tus sentimientos. Puede ser un sonido frágil pero eso no importa. Cuando uno le pone empeño, esas palabras se llenan de pasión. Es por eso que pensaba que las nubes eran de cristal con castillos de algodón.

—No comprendo —Se rascó el cuello, tratando de buscarle la lógica.

—Solía ser una niña soñadora con una imaginación que surcaba por los cielos. ¿Pensar que las nubes eran de cristal? ¡Lo más lógico era pensar que eran de algodón o algodón de azúcar! —Sus ojos brillaban, siendo un reflejo del sol. Rio con melancolía, Taichi sonriendo como respuesta—. Pero ahí estaba yo, una niña con una mente que pensaba disparates.

—Pero eso es lo bello de la inocencia infantil —Él se acercó más en el bote, el lago para ellos dos. Alzó su mano, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Qué había en ese lugar?

—En esas nubes de cristal habían castillos de algodón. Tan altos y suaves que te hundías en ellos al caminar. Cada vez que le contaba esa historia a mi madre, se llenaba de calor mi casa. Por eso creo que las voces tienen una calidez única. Cada una transmite sus sentimientos y pensamientos y es la voz quien los moldea. —Ella tomó un respiro—. Era un sonido frágil, sí. Era solo una niña con una imaginación y creatividad muy intensa. Recuerdo haber ilustrado y diseñado ese lugar millares de veces. Sea en la arena para que sea borrado por el mar, o en el césped para que el rocío de la mañana lo eliminara. Lo trazaba en las estrellas del cielo creyendo que a la mañana siguiente quedarían trazos, a las estrellas siempre estar ahí y no dormir al ser ocultas por el color celeste.

Taichi andaba inmerso en su relato, jurando que navegaba en un cielo de nubes de cristal por la transparencia del agua y castillos de algodón.

—Entonces, —continuó diciendo—. Al ver el papel pensé, ¿por qué no transmitir todo esto hacia los demás? ¿Por qué no dejar que sueñen con lo mismo que yo soñé de niña? Comencé a diseñar y diseñar, saliendo kimonos con el deseo de expresar lo que sentía y… fui capaz de plasmarlo.

—Sora, deberías sentirte orgullosa. Fuiste capaz de ganarle a un ridículo papel con castillos hechos de algodón y nubes fabricadas de cristal —Taichi se puso de pie, el barquito moviéndose con fuerza.

Sora se aferró al borde del bote, solo para acabar tratando de sentar a Taichi de regreso. Él estaba tan orgulloso de Sora que había olvidado un detalle importante en toda su conversación. Ahora, él cayendo frente a ella, se quedaron mirando por lo que lucía una eternidad. Ella sentada de manera apropiada; él entre sus pantorrillas, observando las piernas que tanto adora.

—No le he ganado a ese papel. Sigo incapaz de comprender quién quiero ser. Ese papel me ayudó en cierta parte a saber qué quiero hacer con una parte de mi vida, pero sigo sin querer que exista.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ambos ahora navegaban en la vía láctea; Altair, Deben y Vega surcando los cielos. Navegaban en las estrellas, titilando en el agua con vigor. No estaban en la Tierra, sino en el Cielo. Estaban en el borde el mundo al ser un reflejo de lo que desean ser, incapaces de alcanzarlo por más que esté a sus pies.

—Porque significaría que estos días terminarían —La voz de Sora flaqueó, Taichi comprendiendo el mensaje. La sostuvo en sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en aquél hombro descubierto. Pegó sus labios al cabello de ella, deseando que fuese la única en escucharlo.

—Entonces casémonos.

Pudo sentir cómo su camisa se mojaba. No sabía si era por la repentina lluvia de primavera o por el llanto del cielo. Ambas cosas eran certeras. El Cielo estaba llorando. Aquella sorpresa no la esperaban ambos, y menos la respuesta.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo plasmas esta historia en un kimono.

Sí, Taichi jamás olvidará el cálido golpe al estómago que recibió como respuesta.

.

.

Notas de Autor:

No sé qué fue lo que salió pero, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a la preciosa embajadora Genee por hacer esta actividad… ¡y que sea mi primer Taiora oficial!

El _hanami_ es un evento dedicado a simplemente mirar las flores de cerezo cuando florecen. En realidad Hanami significa "ver flores".

El papel del que habla Sora son esos que dan en los últimos años de preparatoria en Japón. El prompt de esta historia era que ellos tienen 17, así que sí, tienen 17 pero están por cumplir 18, lo cual implica que es su último año de escuela y, por consiguiente, ir a donde deseen ir… sea a la universidad o solo empezar a trabajar.

Me explayé un poco en las notas del final, _aish._

 _Explicación:_

1\. El Triángulo de verano o Triángulo estival es un asterismo (o _seudoconstelación_ ) que dibuja un triángulo imaginario en el hemisferio norte de la esfera celeste; sus vértices son las estrellas Altair, Deneb y Vega, y conecta las constelaciones Aquila, Cygnus y Lyra repectivamente.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Petricor primaveral

**Autor:** _Ferdd_

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 18 años. En un jardín de Tokio. Observando los arboles de cerezos con amigos y familia. Declaración de amor._

.

 ** _Petricor primaveral._**

.

.

El cumpleaños de Sora se llevaría a cabo en el parque _Shinhuku Gyoen._ Como coincidía todos los años con el _hamani_ , Mimi y Hikari decidieron hacerle una celebración especial. El cumpleaños lo pasarían de una manera diferente y sería toda una sorpresa para la muchacha. Taichi (¿quién más si no?) sería el responsable de distraerla y llevarla al parque a la hora pautada por todos los amigos y familiares.

Diecinueve minutos llevaban de retraso. Mimi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? —Preguntó Miyako, aburrida. Estiró sus piernas sobre el plástico azul que servía de mantel para el pícnic. [1]

Tachikawa no le dio respuesta. Se limitó a tomar de la muñeca a Koushirou y tirar de ella para cerciorarse de que su reloj no estuviese averiado. La zarandeada que hubo dado al pelirrojo lo dejó desconcertado. Mimi no podía creer que le dio el trabajo más importante al más distraído del grupo. Aunque siendo justa, Kou era mucho más distraído que el líder muchas veces, ¡¿qué hacía Koushirou tendido sobre el mantel?!

.

[11:09 a.m.] **Hikari:** Hermano, ¿en dónde estás?

Taichi leyó el mensaje arrugando la boca. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, después la puerta hacia la habitación de Sora. Suspiró pesado.

[11: 11 a.m.] **Taichi:** No vayas a contarle a Mimi ni a Miyako, pero seguimos en casa de Sora. Ha surgido un problema.

Cerró la tapa del celular y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Qué injusta era la vida. No le gustaba exagerar tanto los hechos.

Dejó de recargar el cuerpo en la pared y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Takenouchi. Los nudillos de su puño chocaron contra la madera. Habló a través de la puerta.

—Sora, llegaremos tarde. ¿Crees que puedas estar lista pronto?

Escuchó pasos ir de un sitio a otro, un ruido que no supo interpretar y la voz de Sora.

— _Espérame un segundo. ¡No! Mejor cinco minutos. Ya estaré lista._

Desde hace media hora que esperaba cinco minutos. Sería hombre muerto. Mimi le mataría.

.

[11:41 a.m.] **Taichi:** Estamos saliendo del tren. Llegaremos por la entrada _Sendagaya Gate._

La hermana respiró aliviada. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más la vena en la frente de Mimi aguantaría. Se había esforzado tanto en preparar la fiesta-picnic-sorpresa que era de esperarse estuviera tan tensa ante el repentino cambio en la agenda.

—Hikari... —Takeru preguntó con la mirada.

Hikari asintió, sonriente. Miyako miró con sospecha poco disimulada, quería saber qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

—Vienen en camino —avisó la pequeña Yagami al resto del grupo, ignorando a la amiga—. Ya están en el parque.

—Ya era hora —dijo Haruiko en tono de broma—. Hubiese sido más práctico haber venido con Sora, ¿no les parece? Se supone que Toshiko y yo somos sus padres —Sonrió.

—Concuerdo con mi esposo. Se hubiese visto menos sospecho, además de que Sora hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Mimi no pudo evitar asentir.

Jou respondió.

—Es que Taichi insistió en que debía ser él quien la trajera.

—Me preocupa que mi hijo tenga tanta predilección por Sora —Yuuko echó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. El viento tendía a meterlos en su boca—. No me mal interpreten, Sora ha sido una gran influencia para Taichi, pero últimamente ha estado mucho más a _pegado_ a ella. Más de lo normal.

—¿No será que pronto tendremos una unión entre los Yagami y los Takenouchi? —Las palabras de Yoshie hicieron que Haruiko se ahogara con su propia saliva.

—Por favor, Yoshie, no digas esas cosas, Haruiko sigue pensando en Sora como su pequeña niña —bromeó la mujer, acariciando la espalda de su marido que buscaba respirar nuevamente.

—Sí, Yoshie, no rompas más mi corazón. Apenas y me acostumbro a la idea de que ya está en la universidad.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Sin embargo, después de todo son adolescentes —dijo Natsuko—. Y esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Yo que tú estaría pendiente, eh.

—Mamá, si sigues diciendo esas cosas delatarás a Taichi y no podrá avanzar con Sora.

—¡Tú también, Takeru! —gritó el padre que seguía sin sobreponerse al tema.

—Eso lo dice porque quiere ganar puntos con Taichi para poder conquistar a Hikari.

— _Ehhh,_ Mimi, ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

—No te preocupes, Mimi-chan, todo quedará entre familia —siguió bromeando el menor de los Takaishi.

—¡Pero Hikari es mi chica!

Miyako golpeó son su bolso la cabeza de Daisuke, pidiendo respeto a los padres presentes de Hikari. Yamato rodó los ojos a pesar de que sonreía. De nuevo una ola de risas y sonrisas se hicieron dueñas del escenario grato que protagonizaban los niños elegidos y sus padres. La pasaban muy bien, pese a que el motivo de la reunión no estuviera presente todavía. O eso era lo que pensaban, porque sin darse cuenta, pasaron por alto a Taichi y a Sora que aguardaban de pie a ellos.

Yagami Taichi tuvo que carraspear. Todos voltearon a mirar por inercia.

—Se supone que debían gritar algo... ¿no?

Algunos parpadearon, otros se miraron entre sí, Sora no sabía qué sucedía. Fue Mimi la que se puso de pie y gritó con entusiasmos:

—¡ _Sorprise,_ Sora-chan!

Todos los demás se unieron al saludo. Sora, conmovida, terminó poniéndose muy feliz. Los invitados procuraron preparar la _mesa_ _._ En medio del alboroto, Sora quedó de pie, mirando la escena:

—Chicos... —No pudo decir más.

Pero Taichi sí, y, aprovechando el momento en que nadie más le prestaba atención, Taichi le tomó por los hombros desde atrás, sus labios muy cerca, la voz vibró cerca de la oreja de la muchacha:

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Pelirroja —_ La aludida sintió la piel reaccionar.

.

.

Sobre el plástico azul donde se llevaba a cabo el pícnic, reposaban varias cajitas con comida de todos los colores, formas y tipo. Sí. Desde el tradicional platillo de la estación: Pollo marinado y frito _karaage,_ bolas de arroz _onigiri,_ cerdo al jengibre _butaniku no shogayaki_ , los pasteles de pescado _kamaboko_ _y_ encurtidos, hasta las pequeñas salchichas de frankfurt con formas distintas y los no tan tradicionales pero exquisitos asados, pollo _teriyaki_ _,_ calamar y pulpo a la parrilla. Mimi hubo llevado pastel de fresas y chocolate, receta que aprendió cuando vivió en Estados Unidos y el señor Ishida fue el encargado de traer el mejor sake que tenía en los haberes de su mueble-bar.

Se hubieron quitado los zapatos y dieron las gracias por la comida. El almuerzo estuvo lleno de charlas amenas. Chistes, bromas y buena comida, como no...

—¡No puedo más! —gritó Daisuke, mostrando la barriga abultada de tanto comer—. A Veemon le habría encantado comer todas estas delicias.

El comentario de Daisuke hizo que los elegidos bajaran sus cabezas y recordaran con tristeza que no tenían cerca a sus digimons. Hikari fue la única en sonreír, mirando el cielo. Varios pétalos de la flor de cerezos acariciaron sus cachetes sonrientes.

—¿Qué creen que estén haciendo? —preguntó Ken, no con melancolía, al igual que Hikari, no parecía afectado por remover sus más preciados recuerdos.

—Seguro que Agumon debe estar comiendo un pescado super gigante en estos momentos.

—Gabumon debe de estar cerca de él. Es como Taichi, demasiado cabezota, necesitan de alguien que los pueda cuidar.

— _¡Yatta!_ —chilló Mimi con los ojos llenos de corazones—. ¡Yamato-san se preocupa por Taichi!

Las mejillas de Yamato se volvieron del color de su sangre. Tan rojas que podían quemar. Taichi se rió, a diferencia del amigo, él disfrutaba de las bromas de Mimi.

—Es posible que pronto volvamos a vernos. Sé que pronto sucederá —dijo Ichijouji.

El resto se limitó a asentir.

—Habría que esperar a que Taichi-sempai logre convertirse en embajador —aduló Daisuke.

—O que Koushirou-sempai sea un exitoso investigador.

—Entonces hay que andarse con cuidado, Iori, y no esperar demasiado —burló Miyako—. Porque uno es muy distraído cuando _cierta castaña_ anda cerca y el otro es un cabezota

Kosuhirou no sabía como reaccionar, avergonzado, y Taichi rascó su nuca. Sería redundante decir que volvieron a reírse.

.

.

El sol era cálido cuando golpeaba su piel. La brisa fresca que movía los árboles. En algún punto el gran grupo terminó dividiéndose en equipos más pequeños. Sora y Taichi, acostados en la grama, una al lado del otro, contemplaban el rosado de los árboles florecidos.

—Nunca lo olvidaré —dijo Sora, quien yacía con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre—. Confabulaste en mi contra.

Taichi también adoptaba su posición, pero fue modificada cuando escuchó la voz de la amiga. Giró la cara para verle. Cuando las narices se toparon, las sintieron suaves y frías. El rubor se marcó en sus rostros. Sora fue la que devolvió la atención hacia las copas de los árboles de flores rosadas.

—Te llevaste una gran sorpresa —dijo Taichi, ignorando sus propios sonrojos—. Pude oler tus lágrimas rebosadas de felicidad.

—¿Olerlas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. Es como cuando va a llover pero no ha llovido y huele a lluvia. Un olor peculiar.

—Primero me vienes con eso del olor a otoño y ahora estás con el olor de la lluvia. ¿Sabes lo que dice Koushirou acerca de este aroma? Son segregaciones de bacterias que viven y crecen en la tierra. Comienzo a creer que eres raro.

—No soy raro —Soltó burlón—. Y las bacterias huelen bien, pero no tanto como tú.

—¿Qué hemos hablado acerca de decir este tipo de cosas? —reprendió.

—Insistes en que no debo decirlo porque pueden ser malinterpretadas, pero sigo diciendo que las interpretas como realmente es.

Sora sacudió la cabeza. No había caso. Difícil seguirle el ritmo a Taichi. Era brillante de una manera en la que ni el mismísimo Kou sabría adjudicar.

—¿Estas enojada porque no te dije lo del pícnic sorpresa?

La muchacha no supo disimular las risillas. Taichi arrugó el ceño.

—Algo me decía que tramabas algo.

—¡¿Te diste cuenta?! —Sora negó—. ¡Qué alivio! Estaba muy nervioso. Hubo momentos en los que quise gritarte que llegaríamos tarde a tu celebración de cumpleaños. Casi no lo consigo.

—Lo hiciste bien, considerando que años atrás no sabías ocultar este tipo de secretos. Eres demasiado transparente y eso es una de las cualidades que más adoro de ti.

Taichi sonrió. No dijo nada. Dirigió la mirada al cielo azul. Las nubes se movían a través de él. Inalcanzable cielo azul de nubes blancas y pomposas. «Nubes hechas de cristales». Los recuerdos de una tarde llena de reconocimientos, de secretos e intimidad. No entendía por qué seguían allí, en el mismo lugar, estancados en una amistad que no le dejaba expresar cuánto la necesitaba en su día a día. La hubo besado desesperado luego de darse cuenta de que ella había sido la única sin regresar al mundo real, el temor a perderla, la pena al verle sollozar sola en un mundo oscuro, la necesidad de demostrarle que estaba en casa, que nunca estaría sola. Unieron dos mundos, más allá de la Tierra y de aquella dimensión desconocida. En un bote hace un año atrás cuando la comparó con las estrellas, le había pedido que se casaran. Pero seguían allí, sin ser lo que sentía que por ley ya eran. La sentía más que una amiga. La trataba de la misma manera. En su interior reconocía que le hacía gracia verla sonrojarse cuando le decía cosas que los amigos generalmente no suelen decirse, pero era inevitable cómo su deseo de gritarle a ella y al mundo, sin pelos en la lengua, sin segundas intenciones, sin rodeos de por medio que había terminado enamorándose de su malhumor, de su cabello pelirrojo, de la sonrisa que iluminaba un castillo entero, de sus cuidados, de su atención, de sus rabietas y de su determinación a ser la mejor en lo que deseaba. Sus inseguridades como sus cualidades, amaba todo de ella.

Pronto Sora comenzó un soliloquio que hizo que Taichi saliera de sus cavilaciones.

—Me encanta el _hanami —_ _dijo,_ los pétalos caían desde los cerezos, aunque podían jurar que se veían caer desde el cielo arrastrados por los rayos del sol— _._ Cuando era más pequeña creía que lo odiaba al ser una época que me recordaba mucho a mi madre. Ahora que ya no tengo roces con ella y que entiendo un poco más por qué actuaba tan sobreprotectora conmigo, me permito disfrutarlo. No es un cambio como el que muchos dicen haber visto después de que abandonara el equipo de fútbol mixto. Siempre me gustó y solo ahora lo sé. Es relajante sentirse parte de esta belleza tan rosada. De detenernos a contemplar que más allá de los humanos y de todo lo que conocemos hay algo más grande que todos nosotros juntos. Esta sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, es como si Birdramon me prestaras sus alas y sintiera el viento atravesar mis plumas envueltas en llamas. Este año es más especial, porque puedo disfrutarlo junto a ustedes.

Taichi no entendía:

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Sora apoyó el peso de sus cuerpo sobre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no decírtelo? —El brillo de sus ojos. El otro tuvo que bajar la mirada al no poder sostenerla.

—Es que fue tan repentino.

Sus mofletes se inflaron. Parecía la versión cachetona de un sapo inflando la garganta.

—Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento.

—¡¿De qué momento me hablas?! ¿Estábamos en un _momento?_

— _Tsk,_ Taichi. ¡¿Por qué eres tan tonto?! —el grito llamó la atención de los familiares y amigos.

—¡Venga, Sora, no te enfades! Es difícil interpretar cuales consideras tú un _momento._

— _Vale,_ solo quería compartir un pensamiento mío contigo. No eres del tipo que sabe apreciar una buena interpretación.

—¡Já! —Se cruzó de brazos, sentándose de sopetón con las piernas de la misma manera, evidentemente ofendido—. Lo dice quién se hace la tonta cuando coqueteo con ella.

Si la sorpresa en Sora no podía ser disimulada, mucho menos en los demás presentes que hacían de espectadores desde hace mucho tiempo. Los suspiros y las miradas de sus amigas y, quizás de Yoshie y Yuuko, molestaban a Sora. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera podía mirar a sus padres a la cara, mucho menos reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Llenó los pulmones de aire antes de soltar:

—¡Estúpido Tai! —chilló, dando pasos rígidos y molestos lejos del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el pícnic.

Más que rabiosa, se encontraba avergonzada.

—Pero, Sora... —Llamó sin éxito.

Sora le ignoró y él no pudo hacer nada más que seguirle. Se negaba a creer que había vuelto a meter la pata en el hoyo con su amiga. ¡Pero si él solo estaba siendo sincero! Demasiado sincero y, además, manipulado por sus emociones. Los pensamientos previos al monologo de Sora fueron los que causaron su distracción y por ende su —para nada romántica— confesión. ¿Acaso podría considerarse una confesión de amor?

Debía buscar una reivindicación pronto.

.

.

Clásica tarde primaveral. Si bien el día fue soleado, ahora las nubes comenzaban a cubrirlo todo de un oxidado plateado y, aunque aún faltaba mucho para la noche, el cielo había oscurecido tanto como para confundir los sentidos. Camino de tierra, algo de vegetación y una brisa que no solo desprendía las primeras gotas del aguacero y cientos de pétalos rosados, sino que envolvían el parque en un olor muy particular: mezcla de tierra, humedad y naturaleza. Lo sentía calar: era el olor a la lluvia.

—Aquí estás —dijo él. Viendo a la amiga sentada al pie de un frondoso árbol de cerezos.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —preguntó, todavía afectada por lo sucedido apenas cinco minutos atrás.

Lo _seco_ en su tono de voz le hizo permanecer alejado a Taichi. No daría un paso en falso que lograra hacerle huir nuevamente.

—¿Estás enojada? —Recordó que había sido la segunda vez en formular la misma pregunta durante el mismo día.

Sora permaneció callada, bajó la cabeza, la colocaba sobre sus rodillas, abrazaba sus piernas. Taichi se invitó a tomar asiento a su lado. Sentía que _el peligro_ había pasado.

El viento movió copas de árboles y cabelleras necias. El aroma de los pétalos de los cerezos y de la tierra húmeda, el día gris, la melancolía del momento.

Como el repentino cambio en el color de las nubes, como el peculiar y agradable petricor de la lluvia primaveral, en la relación Taichi y Sora, había ocurrido un cambio súbito que ni siquiera un beso en los labios años atrás había conseguido hacer ocurrir. El ambiente que se ponía podía influir en tal cambio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Cambiaba. Todo. Cada segundo en el mundo cambiaba algo. Una vida, el fin o comienzo, el mismísimo tiempo que nunca dejaba de moverse, el viento acariciando la superficie de un edificio... todo cambiaba. Incluso las relaciones duraderas.

—¿Por qué haces lo que haces? —Preguntó Sora.

Taichi se preguntó si es que acaso quería llorar por su culpa. Y, ¿por qué?

—No quería insultarte. Simplemente no lo entendía.

—¿No entiendes por qué dices lo que dices?

Pensaba que hablaban de cómo se sentía Sora ante el _hanami,_ no de las palabras que había dicho él. Volvía a confundirse.

—¿Estás enojada porque dije que coqueteo contigo?

Sora negó.

—Nunca me enojé.

—Entonces me siento terrible. Prefiero que estés molesta a que estés triste por mí.

Hubo una pausa. Un silencio necesario para poner en orden las palabras que se dirían.

—¿Qué significo para ti, Taichi? —preguntó de golpe, buscó la mirada de Taichi, sus ojos nunca mentían.

El aludido se sintió sorprendido. Cómo responder. El nerviosismo que no supo lo abordaba actuó como nunca, la mano en su nuca, la rascaba como si buscara respuestas y de ese modo fluyeran mejor hasta su cerebro.

—Es difícil de responder —sinceró. La desilusión de Sora se hizo evidente. Su cara ganaba tonos rosados—. No te pongas así —dijo, la voz suave, su mano secando las gotas de lluvia que desfilaban por las líneas de su rostro—. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

—Porque me duele que creas que soy un juguete al que tomas y sueltas cuando quieres.

—¿Juguete? —repitió sin entender—. Pero ¿qué cosas dices? ¿Por qué piensas...? —La respuesta llegó como un rayo que baja del cielo—. ¿Crees que me divierto porque sé que te gusto?

Palpitó rápido, más rápido, mientras más rápido palpitaba su corazón, más _descubierta_ se sentía. Desnuda, frágil, vulnerable.

—¡Yo no...-! —requería de las excusas.

—Lo sé, Sora —Evitó que desmintiera sus sentimientos—. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —Y Sora, cuando sentía que se volvía frágil ante una situación, reaccionaba totalmente diferente. Prefería molestarse antes que llorar. Razón por la cuál gritó con enfado—: ¡¿Por qué decidiste que era mejor reírte de mí?!

—Porque no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

—¿El que no te gusto?

—El que me gustas demasiado.

Respiración acelerada, entrecortada. El susto en sus entrañas. El arrullo de la llovizna. El viento que estremecía los árboles, despojándolos de su hermosura primaveral. Sora sin palabras, quieta como los troncos de los cerezos a pesar del viento fuerte que le sacudía.

Taichi preguntó:

—¿Por qué prefieres creer que me rio de tus sentimientos antes de pensar que en realidad me traes loquito por ti?

Y Sora necesitaba dejar de sentir que todo se volvía real. Que nada era un sueño. Que sus sentimientos no estaban siendo alterados ni evidentes. La necesidad de una carcasa. De levantar muros que evitaran que saliese lastimada aunque la ofrenda de paz venía con luces de neón.

—¿Por qué...-?

—¿... digo esto? —Completó la pregunta. Podía saber qué diría aunque no dijera nada y no porque leyera su mente, sino porque en los últimos años no había hecho otra cosa más que preguntar el porqué decía tal cosa. Todas _inapropiadas,_ desde su punto de vista _. Taichi_ tomó su mano y respondió—: Porque es lo que siento. Te quiero. Me gustas. Eres el motivo por el cual me divierto construyendo casas en el Digimundo, el porqué como kiwis a pesar de odiarlos o siento celos de Koushirou aunque sea la persona en la que más confío. Por ti soy yo, pero un _yo_ mejor, un _yo_ que actúa como un tonto cuando te acercas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Conmovida y confundida. Taichi soltaba confesiones sin sentido.

—De que tú cambias mi mundo. Ya sé que hace un rato metí la pata. Lo siento. No debí decir lo que dije delante de nuestros padres y amigos. No sabía que te molestaría, pero es que no tengo nada que ocultar y estoy harto de que pelees tanto conmigo cuando yo lo único que deseo en realidad es tomarte de la mano y besarte cuando te molestas sin razón.

—¡Que no estuve molesta sin razón! Había abierto mi corazón para contigo y tú...-

Taichi sintió que si no aprovechaba el momento ahora no lo haría jamás. Sora hablaba de más y, por ello, bajo la lluvia suave de la primavera y el olor del petricor, calló sus palabras con un beso en los labios.

Sora y Taichi volvían a unir dos mundos. Como las nubes en el cielo que hacían llover, como el viento frío que traía los aromas de las flores, como la poca importancia que los chicos le daban al hecho de que sus prendas ya no estuvieran secas, sino empapadas, mientras sus labios se reconocían y con ello el sabor de sus bocas. Como un beso que lo cambia todo, regresando los colores a un día gris. Lo bueno y lo _malo_ uniéndose para crear una atmósfera favorable para dos amantes que decidían ser sinceros luego de tanto tiempo.

Se quedaban sin aliento, volvían a la realidad, sus frentes pegadas, las gotas desfilando por el tabique de la nariz caían hasta el donde se dibujaban los labios.

—Solo me falta preguntar... —dijo Taichi, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa—, ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi chica? Si lo hallas sexista puedo ser tu chico, no hay problemas yo-...

Ella asintió, volviéndole a besar.

.

.

Gotas caían de las ramas de los árboles. Las nubes ya no tapaban el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Las primeras estrellas emprendían su tarea de iluminar la tarde y noche. Era hora de regresar a casa.

—Al fin regresan —dijo Yamato, con la mirada en el camino de piedras.

Daisuke fue el segundo en percatarse de la presencia de los chicos.

—¡¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?! —preguntó, agregando—: Debemos regresar a nuestros hogares.

Miyako se paró al lado de Daisuke, propinándole un codazo en las costillas. El chico se quejó, ella juntó sus manos al nivel de su pecho adoptando la pose de un rezo.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Que lindos!

Tachikawa se metió en medio de Daisuke y Miyako, empujando a este último.

—Están tomados de la mano. ¡Mimi-cupido a la orden del día! ¡Meiko, ven a ver! Ves que tuve razón.

Las orejas de Haruiko se movieron ante el murmullo de las féminas emocionadas que no dejaban de susurrar cosas sobre el amor y los amigos que terminan saliendo. Una nube negra se puso sobre su cabeza. Lo peor acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su niña? Apenas superaba su ida a la universidad y ya tenía novio.

Toshiko lo consoló entre sonrisas y promesas. Yuuko y Susumo le dieron ánimos, alegando que desde ese momento habría que poner reglas especiales para las visitas. Natsuko se sumó a la charla, preparando a los Yagami, porque ya Takeru había hablado de ciertos temas con ella.

Y, hablando del Rey de Roma.

—Al final todo acabó bien —Takeru se detuvo cerca de Hikari.

—Sí. Confieso que tuve una corazonada. Sabía que terminarían juntos.

—Me impresionas —soltó burlón.

—No deberías. Todos saben que soy la chica con un sexto sentido que no falla —dijo, bromeando.

—¿Y qué te dice tu sexto sentido respecto a nosotros?

Hikari se rió:

—Que si sigues tan cerca de mí, mi hermano va a sufrir de un infarto al corazón.

—Menos mal que tiene a Sora para cuidarlo.

—¿Y a ti quién te cuidará de él?

—Espero que tú.

Hikari rodó los ojos. Su hermano no tardó en llegar y las chicas terminaron alejándole lejos de Takeru, se avecinaba la ronda de preguntas para la nueva novia.

Después de un día lleno de sorpresas, el grupo de amigos terminó caminando por el Rio Sumida, comiendo helados, disfrutando de la primavera y de las bromas entre amigos.

.

.

[09:21 p.m.] **Sora** **:** Qué día el de hoy. Siempre lo recordaré. Graciasn por hacerlo especial, Taicho _xD_

[09:22 p.m.] **Taichi:** Creo que me redimí con lo del vomito en el gorro y la horquilla de la discordia ñ.ñ

[09:22 p.m.] **Taichi:** Ya quiero saber cómo superaras mi regalo de cumpleaños.

[09:24 p.m.] **Sora:** Probablemente tenga que ver con una escapada, algo de lodo y la promesa de dejarte elegir a donde iremos.

[09:25 p.m.] **Taichi:** Suena divertido. Ya veremos qué se me ocurre.

[09:25 p.m.] **Sora:** Con tal que no se te ocurra esta vez pedir mi mano _ja, ja, ja._

[09:25 p.m.] **Taichi:** Quizás deberíamos intentar ir más despacio :'D

[09:24 p.m.] **Sora:** Mi papá te lo agradecería.

[09:26 p.m.] **Taichi:** Será difícil dormir esta noche por lo entusiasmado que estoy.

[09:26 p.m.] **Taichi:** Ya quiero verte.

[09:27 p.m.] **Taichi:** Por favor, no me dejes por intenso :'D

[09:27 p.m.] **Sora:** Sabes que nunca lo haría.

[09:27 p.m.] **Sora:** Pero muero de sueño *Zzzzz*.

[09:28 p.m.] **Taichi:** Buenas noches, _Novia._ Sueña conmigo.

[09:28 p.m.] **Sora:** Buenas noches, _Novio. Siempre._

* * *

 _Notas de autor:_

Antes que nada, gracias a la mía _principessa_ por ayudarme a editar este capitulo y, también, en su reedición para adaptarla al fanfiction. Probablemente sea un trabajo de pareja y no individualidad, pero ella insiste en hacerme creer que lo escribí yo solo.

[1] Mantel de plástico azul: en vez del tipico mantel de tela a cuadros, los japoneses usan un plástico azul para hacer pícnics. Ayuda a limitar el espacio apartado y evita lesiones graves por las piedrecillas en el suelo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡ **Feliz 1 de agosto** de parte de todos los integrantes del Topc Taiora; Foro Proyecto 1-8!

Edit: Ya es 03, pero pensé que había subido este capitulo el 1 (hasta las notas de autor había arreglado) T_T -Genee.

Edit 2: Qué casualidad, un poco de Takari para el 03 de agosto. Gracias, Wizardmon. :')


	11. Transparencia

**Autor:** _GossipChii_

 _Prompt:_ Taiora 19 años. Viaje en tren. Vida universitaria. Pelea en un día de lluvia.

.

 _ **Transparencia**_

.

.

Su cabello pelirrojo se mecía sobre su cara. Leía, tranquila, mientras esperaba que el tren llegara a su parada. Taichi no la quería interrumpir, cuando Sora se perdía en los libros, y él se atrevía a interrumpirla, su querida novia cambiaba de faceta a una que le aterraba. Así que comenzó a tamborilear con su pierna, desesperado. Era una pena que la Universidad estuviera tan lejos de sus apartamentos, más penoso aún que Taichi fuera claustrofóbico.

—Deberías tranquilizarte. —Fue una sugerencia, pero el castaño la sintió como una orden—. Me pones nerviosa con tanto movimiento. —Taichi sonrió, pues Sora no había despegado ni un minuto la vista de su novela. No sabía de qué trataba, quizá era policiaca, quizá era romántica. Solo le gustaba ver las largas pestañas de Sora moverse mientras cambiaba de página.

—Ha comenzado a llover —observó cuándo se atrevió a separar la vista de su novia, y enfocarla en la ventana. El simple comentario provocó que Sora separara la vista del libro, e incluso que lo cerrara, colocando su separador improvisado en la última página leída.

—Oh no —Mordió su labio inferior, Taichi tuvo que aguantar la respiración pues era inaudito que hiciera eso en público. Era tan sexy, él no se podía resistir. Pero aguantó—. No traje mi paraguas.

Y Taichi tampoco traía el suyo. Al ser verano no se le había pasado por la mente cargar con una chamarra, y para colmo Sora traía una blusa blanca con una falda amarilla. Quiso golpear su cabezota contra el vidrio, no podía permitir que Sora se bajara y se mojara y todos la vieran. No.

—Mi libro se mojará —susurró, refugiándolo en un abrazo. Taichi sonrió, deseando ser el libro en esos momentos.

—Tú eres la que no debería mojarse —comentó, mientras llegaban a su estación correspondiente, la estación Daiba. Las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse en la entrada del tren, y ellos como pacientes guerreros que eran, esperaron hasta el final. Todos los pasajeros, a excepción de ellos, parecían ser personas precavidas. Sombrillas de todos los colores comenzaron a inundar las calles oscuras, y ellos se quedaron bajo el techo, refugiándose de algo que sucedería más temprano que tarde.

—Tenemos que ir, Taichi. —Los ojos de Sora brillaban con fuerza, mientras miraba la lluvia con detenimiento, como si su mirada carmín fuera a detener su furia—. Ya es tarde y sabes que mi madre se molesta si llego a estas horas.

El castaño miró el reloj, no pasaban de las once de la noche. Había tenido partido ese día y por eso habían salido tan tarde de la Universidad. Aprovecharon para cenar por esos rumbos antes de regresar a Odaiba. Entendía que Toshiko era una mujer estricta, entendía que le gustaba que se siguieran sus reglas, pero le parecía demasiado.

—Sora, tienes diecinueve años —señaló. La aludida alzó una ceja, cuestionando su tono de voz. Taichi se puso nervioso—. Ya no eres una niña pequeña como para que tu madre te regañe por llegar un poco tarde.

—No me gusta discutir con ella y lo sabes. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en él, a Taichi se le pusieron los pelos de punta—. Además estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo. —La pelirroja dio un paso adelante, pero la lluvia seguía y el color de su blusa blanca no había cambiado. A pesar de que las calles estaban moderadamente vacías, el imaginar a personas… hombres mirando a su novia, lo ponía furioso.

—No te mojes, por favor —La tomó de su blusa y ella se volteó sorprendida, un poco molesta. Lo supo por el cambio en su semblante.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. —Rodó sus ojos y colocó su mano derecha en su cintura, abrazando el libro con la izquierda—. ¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema? Nos hemos mojado en la lluvia cientos de veces.

—¡Pero ninguna de esas veces traías puesta una blusa blanca que se pudiera transparentar! —alzó la voz y las personas que seguían llegando comenzaron a susurrar. Las mejillas de Sora se ruborizaron inmediatamente, tanto de vergüenza como de coraje.

—No sé qué piensas, y por mí no hay problema en qué te quedes aquí el tiempo que quieras —Chasqueó la lengua, enfurecida—. Pero yo no me pienso quedar un segundo más —Agitó su cuerpo para soltarse del agarre de Taichi, quién la miraba con pena.

Sora comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia y Taichi pudo visualizar perfectamente, gracias a los faroles de las calles, como su cuerpo esbelto era abrazado por su blusa blanca. Se apresuró a seguirla, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Debió haber sabido que Sora se comportaría así, debió haber sabido que se molestaría por quererla controlar de cierta manera. Pero era de noche y llovía con fuerza. No se perdonaría si no se aseguraba de que llegase bien a su destino.

Sora volteó hacia la izquierda y él hizo lo mismo, hasta que ella paró en seco. Taichi supo que ella tenía muy presente que la estaba siguiendo, ella parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo. Pero Taichi no paró, siguió avanzando hasta que la abrazó por la espalda, besando suavemente su cuello.

—Discúlpame —susurró en su oído, sin importarle por un segundo que la lluvia torrencial siguiera—. A veces no me controlo.

—Ya, está bien —acarició las manos morenas de su novio, faltaba tan solo una cuadra para llegar a su edificio—. Deberíamos comprar de esos paraguas portátiles, parecen ser muy útiles.

—Mañana será —Taichi la soltó de su agarré y le tomó la mano, mientras seguían caminando hasta el edificio de la familia Takenouchi. No pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia el pecho de la pelirroja; no había estado equivocado, la blusa sí se transparentaba. Ahora fue su turno de morderse los labios.

—¿Pasa algo? —Ladeó la cabeza, casi inocente. Taichi negó.

—Apresurémonos antes de que tu madre me prohíba verte. —Sora sonrió.

—No sería la primera vez —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se adentraba en su edificio. Taichi pidió un bolígrafo prestado y anotó sobre la palma de su mano un recordatorio sobre la sombrilla. No podía permitir que se repitiera el suceso, por su bien y el de los demás.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Dulce, nieve y tu torpeza

**Autor:** _Chia Moon_

 ** _Prompt:_** _Taiora de 20 años. Apartamento de soltero de Taichi. La primera vez. Luces de navidad y pastel de fresa. Nieve_.

 **Advertencia:** _Rating_ M. Lemon/lime: Escena de sexo explicitas. Se recomienda discreción.

 _._

 _._

 **Dulce, nieve y tu torpeza.**

 **.**

Pegó la mejilla contra el cristal. Pese a que afuera estaba nevando, el cristal estaba caliente gracias a la calefacción. Desde la altura del apartamento podía ver perfectamente la nieve acumularse sobre la acera, coches y señales de tráfico. Varios trabajadores estaban cortando las calles.

No había forma de regresar a su casa. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Si fijaba su vista en el reflejo del cristal, podía ver al chico moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras la recogía. Ella se había ofrecido, pero Taichi se había negado. Silbando, con un trapo sobre el hombro y haciendo malabarismos para que su escasa vajilla no terminara en el suelo.

Sora casi no podía creerse que realmente viviera ya solo. Cuando gritó a pleno pulmón que iba a emanciparse aquella primavera, todos esperaban que no durara ni un mes. Ahora, las luces de colores estaban decorado el pequeño árbol de navidad en una esquina de la casa.

Sora las miró brillar contra el verde de las hojas. Taichi lo había decorado a su modo y gusto. No podía negar que la casa tenía ese toque masculino. Algo desordenado por ahí. La televisión con fútbol puesta. Las llaves en cualquier lugar. La cartera al lado de la pecera con el único pez que le hacía compañía al castaño.

Y especialmente, si cerraba los ojos, el apartamento olía totalmente a él.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas, pegó la frente al cristal, como si este pudiera derretir la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sora?

Dio un respingo y abandonó su atención de la calle y del reflejo para clavarla en lo auténtico. Tai se subía los pantalones mientras sonreía, satisfecho.

—Tengo pastel de fresas en la nevera que trajo Hikari. ¿Quieres?

—Suena delicioso —afirmó.

Él le sonrió y volvió a la cocina para servir el pastel en un plato con dos cucharillas. Sora observó su espalda inclinada y se preguntó en qué momento exacto había crecido tanto.

Recordó los momentos en que, de algún modo, terminaba entre sus brazos, entre risas y el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus cachetes enrojecieron, y cuando él volvió con el plato y las cucharas, Sora se pellizcaba las mejillas.

—¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó él, mirando el termostato—. La verdad es que fuera está cayendo una tremenda.

—No, no —Negó acercándose a él con intenciones de coger el plato—. Todo lo contrario. Se está bien.

Tai volvió la mirada a ella y le entregó su búsqueda. Se acercó hasta la ventana mientras Sora se abanicaba y sentaba sobre la alfombra. Dejó el plato en el centro y observó el pastel con una sonrisa. Hikari era muy buena con las cosas que llevaran arte escrito. Incluso hasta en los pasteles.

Escuchó a Tai suspirar roncamente. Levantó los ojos hacia él y se percató de que, al igual que ella momentos antes, había estado observándola a través del cristal.

—Anda, ven a comer —Invitó dando unos golpecitos en la alfombra.

Asintió y con tensión, caminó hacia ella. Sus ojos clavados en Sora. En sus cabellos. Sus delgados hombros. Sus manos.

Se sentó con un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza. Sora le metió una cuchara de pastel en la boca. Las carcajadas apenas le dejaron masticar.

—Ay, perdón, perdón —Se disculpó, nerviosa.

Se levantó para ir por un trapo, pero él la retuvo de la mano, mirándola con seriedad.

—Olvida eso, Sora. —Se limpió con la sudadera sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella tembló, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él.

—Es… la primera vez que voy a pasar la noche aquí.

—Lo sé —respondió, soltándola con suavidad—. Lo siento.

Ella negó restándole importancia. Se metió unos mechones tras la oreja.

—Estoy…

—… nervioso.

Ambos se miraron. La confianza de los años. La sinceridad de su amistad. Esas miradas que eran capaces de saber qué sucedía al otro. Todo lo que conllevaba su relación. Y en ese momento, con veinte años, totalmente adultos ya, volvían a sentirse como esos adolescentes torpes que una vez se dejaron llevar para la catástrofe.

Solo que esa vez, Sora sentía un pánico adolescente que en ese momento no sentía. Como mujer tradicional podía pensar que le había hecho esperar demasiado. Como novia de su alocado hombre, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

Se acercó arrastrando las rodillas hacia él. Metió una mano por sus revueltos cabellos. Tai la miró con duda.

—Sora…- —advirtió.

Ella negó.

—Esta vez no quiero parar. Siempre he querido entregarte mi primera vez. Eso no va a cambiar.

Los hombros masculinos temblaron. Sus manos se movieron y tiró de ella, abrazándola. Ocultó su rostro en su cuello, estremeciéndola. Cerró los ojos y bajó las manos por su cuello, por sus amplios hombros y dejó que su fuerza la zarandeara contra sí repetidas veces.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y sus labios se llamaron como un imán. Sora recordaba con cariño los torpes besos en que sus dientes chocaban o que alguno terminaba con una herida. La sensación de la primera vez que su lengua la invadió y el miedo a ser torpe en unos besos que no sabía dar.

Ahora ya no importaba. Sus labios eran expertos sobre los contrarios. Su lengua ansiaba el contacto de la contraria y el dichoso hombre parecía ser capaz de encontrar sus zonas más sensibles, obligándola a suspirar y ansiar más.

Las manos masculinas le presionaron los riñones bajo el jersey. Subieron con torpeza por su espalda y ella retrocedió para levantar las manos. Con lentitud, Tai le quitó el jersey. La impaciencia adolescente había quedado aplacada por el deseo correcto. Más tarde quizás fueran capaces de arrancarse la ropa a bocados si fuera necesario. En ese momento no.

Despacio, con cada prenda en su justo momento.

Se cubrió con vergüenza mientras él dejaba el jersey sobre el sofá. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella, sus cejas se inclinaron con tristeza.

—¿Quieres parar?

—N-no. —Negó rápidamente—. Es solo que… bueno… no venía lista para esto.

Taichi parpadeó sin comprender.

—Mi ropa interior… no es la que pensaba ponerme para la primera vez —Confesó, avergonzada.

Tai emitió un ronco gemido. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—No importa lo que lleves. No importa.

—Pero… el hombre come por los ojos y…

Yagami soltó una carcajada que le salió de las mismas entrañas.

—¿Dónde demonios has escuchado eso?

Sora infló los mofletes.

—Espera, deja que adivine —Interrumpió antes de que dijera nada—: Mimi.

Ella asintió con enfado. Tai le besó la oreja y mordisqueó la punta. Ella rio encogiéndose.

—Creo que Mimi solo frecuenta a Shiro o Yamato. No conoce mis gustos. Y… a mí me encanta Sora como sea.

Ella le miró con sorpresa, apartó las manos de sí misma y se abrazó a él.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Un momento de silencio. Tan solo observando. La impaciencia se dibujó en los ojos del castaño.

—¿Puedo verte ahora?

A Sora se le antojó como un cachorro adorable. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Él rompió el abrazo, acariciándole los hombros, notando las tiras, descendiendo por sus hombros y alejándola lo suficiente para que la visión de sus senos cubierta por un sujetador de encaje cualquiera le esperaba.

El chico tragó pesadamente. Sora hizo ademán de cubrirse.

—Lo que yo decía… la ropa es...

—No —Intervino sujetándole las manos—. En serio creo que da igual lo que lleves, Sora.

Se inclinó y posó los labios entre ambos senos. Sora enrojeció, sorprendida y emitió un chillido cuando sintió la lengua masculina entre sus pliegues. Su boca se volvió para apretar las tirantas entre los dientes y descenderla.

—Es-espera… ¿no es un poco injusto?

Taichi detuvo las manos que había llevado a su espalda para soltar el sujetador. La miró con picardía.

—Si quieres que me quite la ropa, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Sora le dio un manotazo en el pecho en broma, avergonzada, pero tiró de la tela, mirándole con timidez.

—Sí, quiero.

Tai sonrió abiertamente y se apartó para quitarse la sudadera y camiseta a la par. Sora le observó, mordiéndose el labio con deseo. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y por un instante, se olvidó por completo de estar semidesnuda. Alargó la mano y presionó sus dedos en su pecho, acariciando como muchas otras veces en verano había hecho. Subió con sus uñas, descendió hasta el comienzo de sus ingles, notando la forma marcada de sus músculos hacia su sexo. Tragó y le miró preocupada.

Taichi miraba hacia ella, como si estudiara sus reacciones. Ella suspiró, se incorporó y le besó.

De nuevo, quedó atrapada entre sus brazos y esta vez, sus manos lucharon con el sujetador torpemente. Sora rompió el beso, mirándole. Él le devolvió la mirada con enfado.

—Escuché rumores acerca de esto, pero joder, realmente los sujetadores son el mal del sexo.

Sora rio, le cogió las manos y se las puso delante, sobre los senos. Pese a que su rostro ardía.

—Se abre por delante, tontito.

—Ah, ya decía yo. ¿Eh? ¿Por delante? ¿Eso existe?

Con más ganas, la pelirroja rio. Le empujó las manos y movió sus dedos con facilidad sobre la prenda hasta abrirla con un chasquido. Las copas quedaron colgando contra sus senos mientras las sujetaba y le miraba.

—Joder —masculló él, pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. No creo serlo, pero con esas acciones, vas a hacer que… sea rápido para mí.

Sora le miró con inocencia. Él negó con la cabeza, disipando las dudas como si de una mosca se tratara. Se acercó a ella para descender sus dedos por los senos. El sujetador se deslizó por su espalda hasta su trasero. Tai no quiso saber más de la prenda.

Sus ojos prendados de sus senos. Perdidos en la forma de sus aureolas y la erección sobre estos. Se inclinó y con una ternura sorprende, se metió uno en la boca lo más que pudo. Sora se sorprendió, exclamando de sorpresa. Las extrañas sensaciones acomodándose en su cuerpo.

Miró la espalda masculina, curvada para poder llegar a ella. Alargó una mano y pasó un dedo por ella. Taichi soltó su seno para suspirar entre dientes y mirarla.

—Eso es… trampa.

—¿Eres sensible en ella?

El joven suspiró como si aquella pregunta sobrara. Torpe, Sora no sabía que decir.

—Todo mi yo es sensible a Sora, demonios —siseó entre dientes.

Un latido en su pecho y la sangre agolpándose en su rostro, Sora volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, buscando sus labios, ardientes y húmedos para ella. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron, rozándose con torpeza.

—Ay…. Tai. Me clavas algo, jo —Protestó, moviéndose. Tai la sujetó con firmeza de las caderas.

—Lo que te clavas es mi mini _yo_.

Sora le miró sin entender. Él movió las cejas de arriba abajo en una clara señal de diversión. La chica abrió la boca con sorpresa, enrojeciendo.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Claro que puede ser! —Se defendió él con fingida ofensa—. ¡Estoy contigo!

—¡Es demasiado!

Intentó huir, asustada.

—La última vez no estuvo así…

Taichi se rascó la nuca avergonzado mientras la sujetaba de las caderas con firmeza con la otra mano.

—La última vez no tenía veinte años.

La miró fijamente, apartándole unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la rojez de sus mejillas y se detuvo sobre sus labios, presionando el pulgar contra estos y logrando hacerla gemir.

—Puedo detenerme.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas escapando de ellos. Taichi dio un respingo.

—¿Sora?

Ella negó, limpiándoselas con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Tengo miedo… pero no quiero que te detengas —confesó—. ¡Cielos! Esta debe de ser la peor primera vez de una pareja adulta de toda su vida.

Taichi rio y la estrujó entre sus brazos.

—Es que somos nosotros, Sora —murmuró—. Creo que lo raro sería saber qué hacer. Sinceramente, también tengo miedo. Sí tengo el emblema del valor y todo eso. Pero mira... —le mostró la mano temblorosa—. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. De hacer algo que no te guste o yo que sé. Mil cosas podrían pasar.

Sora le había visto mil veces con esa cara de preocupación. Cuando iba a jugar un partido importante. Cuando no se salía con la suya en una partida de videojuegos o después de pelearse con Yamato por algo.

Era tan… adorable.

Alargó las manos, cogiéndole las mejillas y le besó.

—Te quiero —susurró—. Te quiero mucho.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que parecería eterno.

Y nuevamente, sus manos se movieron por sus cuerpos, con torpeza, con risas. Se miraron a los ojos con ternura, con complicidad. Y se desnudaron con ternura.

Sora cubrió su rostro, completamente avergonzada hasta que él regresó con ella. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus manos sujetarle las rodillas y luego, su aliento sobre sus manos.

—Sora —llamó—. Necesito… ehm… necesito que me guíes.

—¿Qué?

Apartó las manos para encontrárselo colorado, mirando a otro lado con el gesto retorcido por la vergüenza. Una mano en su sexo y otra sobre una pierna de ella. Sora casi sintió deseos de reír.

—¿Te refieres a…? —balbuceó. Él asintió y la miró.

—¿Dónde…?

—Pu-pues… —balbuceó insegura.

Deslizó sus manos con preocupación, tanteándose con pura vergüenza. La humedad de su propio sexo la asustó y retiró cohibida la mano. Esa sensación húmeda que tantas veces le causaba Taichi, estaba tan cálida en ese momento.

—Espera… deja que… Si te hago daño dímelo.

Ella cabeceó y sintió sus dedos en su sexo. Se estremeció y respiró agitadamente, sus caderas, traicionándola contra la mano masculina. Tai la miró con sorpresa y continuó explorando con curiosidad, hasta que su dedo se deslizó en su interior.

Ambos gimieron a la par. Sora se aferró a su brazo con miedo. Él se inclinó y la besó.

—Va-vale. Es aquí —susurró contra sus labios.

Se miraron. Sora se tensó. La punta de sexo encajando en su entrada.

—V-voy —advirtió.

Ella cabeceó y se arqueó con un grito al sentirle entrar de sopetón. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Él la miró con espanto, abrazándola.

—Joder… más bruto no nazco —Se culpó.

Sora negó, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, queriendo detener las lágrimas, con las sensaciones revueltas en su interior. Su pecho explotaba de amor. Su cuerpo de dolor. Quería empujarlo fuera de ella, encogerse y abrazarse mientras le miraba asustada.

Pero no era una niña pequeña. También sabía perfectamente que era algo de la naturaleza. Por muy inexperta que fuera.

También tenía algo claro: Eso solo podía suceder con Tai. Lo quería con Tai. Era él quien se estaba llevando su virginidad.

El joven se inclinó, apartándole las manos, besando sus lágrimas, lamiendo sus pestañas y bajando a su boca.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó.

Sora negó y abrió los ojos para verle. Su gesto de terror y preocupación.

—Esta bien —susurró.

Tai se inclinó más y por un momento, Sora no supo entender si las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran las de ella o las de él. Hasta que, repentinamente, él se movió.

El calor del dolor se mitigó con un extraño latigazo de placer. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Él la miró. Su interior amoldándose a él. Y ambos lo comprendieron a la vez.

—¿Puedo?

Ella asintió esta vez, sonriéndole con la sensación todavía golpeándole la cabeza.

Y él lo hizo. Se movió cada vez más deprisa, siseando entre los dientes, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Con la alfombra rascándole el trasero. Taichi escondió su rostro en su cuello, sin cesar de moverse. Sus caderas encajando, sonando como una caja de eróticos movimientos.

La sensación crecía en su interior, cálida, curiosamente adictiva. No negaría que no sabía que era un orgasmo. El disfrute de imaginar con Taichi habían sido noches de caricias a sí misma. El erotismo de esa situación no tenía nada que ver con lo que realmente era sentirle dentro de sí.

Repentinamente, le escuchó gruñir su nombre y tensarse. Sacudirse en su interior y expulsar el aire contra su oreja. Su cuerpo se relajó de sobremanera y ella le miró completamente incrédula.

—¿Tai…?

Él gruñó una afirmación, como si estuviera cayendo en la senda de un sueño fantástico. Le vio tragar y lamerse los labios. Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo de golpe, apoyándose en el codo y mirándola estupefacto.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó.

Sora asintió confusa. Él miró hacia sus caderas. Hacia su unión y golpeó el suelo con el puño.

—¡Te juro que puedo hacerlo de nuevo! —exclamó decidido—. ¿Qué diantres de primera vez está siendo esta, por dios?

Salió de ella mientras soltaba una sarta de palabrotas sin cesar, dándole la espalda y peleándose con su cartera en busca de otro preservativo. Sora le abrazó, pegando su pecho contra él y su rostro.

—La nuestra. Es nuestra primera vez.

Tai se tensó al sentirla, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y la miró de reojo.

—Sora…

—Está bien —tranquilizó—. Deja que me bañe. ¿Puedo coger tu ropa?

Tai entristeció las cejas y asintió. Sora le besó la mejilla y se puso en pie. La detuvo, abrazándole una pierna y besándosela. Sora enrojeció. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando tiró hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas.

—¿Tai?

—¿Puedes esperar aquí?

La pelirroja le miró sin comprender, sintiendo contra sus nalgas la camiseta del chico. Taichi le besó la frente y sin importarle correr desnudo, se encerró en el cuarto de baño para volver cargado con una toalla húmeda y jabón.

Sora enrojeció. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y sujetó la toalla con temblor. Taichi preocupado, clavó sus ojos en ella.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Sora pegó su frente a él y besó sus labios.

Le dio la espalda para intimidad mientras él volvía a levantarse, regresando con ropa limpia para ambos. Le entregó uno de sus boxers y Sora casi se rio. La idea de llevarlos no era tan mala como parecía.

Con una camiseta suya y más presentable después, se volvió para mirarle. Tai movía las piernas inquietamente, azorado por su comportamiento.

—No llegaste a sentirte bien. No pudiste disfrutarlo y yo en cambio —murmuró apretando las manos en puños—. Mierda.

Sora no dijo nada. Pasó las manos por encima de su cuello y le besó los cabellos. Se movió hasta quedar sobre sus piernas, cuanto más cómoda se lo permitiera la acción.

—Eres un amor, Tai —susurró y antes que él continuara, lo acalló—. ¿Cuántas primeras veces salen perfectas? ¿Acaso has estado con otras mujeres para hacer que mi experiencia fuera mejor?

—No, pero la información debería de…

—La información no es lo que realmente hacemos en el momento. A mí me explicaron muchas cosas por ser mujer y te aseguro que nada es como yo creía. —Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante el recuerdo—. Nada. Y que mi primera vez haya sido de este modo, no quiere decir que no se repita. Las primeras veces siempre tienen una segunda, tercera, cuarta…

Imitó el gesto preferido de Tai cuando quería ser pícaro. Tai extendió su sonrisa al instante y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Buscó su oído.

—Cuandito que puedas, intentaré hacerte sentir genial esta vez. Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió, miró el pastel y cogió una fresa.

—Te lo haré saber.

Él mordió la fresa. Ella sintió su pecho arder.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Porque siempre seremos

_**Prompt:** Taiora 21 años. Teatro. Día soleado. Togas y birretes. Despedida._

 **Autor:** _Ficker D.A.T_

.

 _ **Porque siempre seremos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa tarde, frente a esa entrada, todo lo que Taichi pudo hacer fue dejar caer sus hombros de forma pesada. Odiaba enterarse las cosas por medio de terceros. Le preocupaba a sobremanera el no poder inspirar la confianza suficiente como para que las cosas le fueran contadas. Lo que más le dolía en ese momento no era el sol golpeando contra su piel, quemándola lentamente, sino el hecho de que dentro de ese edificio frente a él, dentro de ese lugar que tan fantástico y feliz parecía, había una joven, de su misma edad, probablemente detrás de escena, con una noticia que nunca le había contado.

¿Por qué Sora le había ocultado el hecho de que se iba? Esa era su razón de estar esa tarde, frente a esa entrada. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba preguntar. Se sentía angustiado, enojado, triste. No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Y no lo sabría hasta verla a ella, hasta poder ver dentro de sus ojos lo que estaba esperando ver.

Era la quinta vez que suspiraba ya, sin dar un solo paso hacia delante. Era la quinta vez que su mano se levantaba del costado de su cuerpo para despeinar todavía más su pelo. Era la quinta vez que alzaba la mirada hacia el nombre del teatro, sólo para leerlo y volver a bajarla hacia el suelo. Porque sí, Taichi en ese momento sólo podía contar sus movimientos, sin pensar en nada más. Cualquier otra cosa, derivaría en Sora, y en su extraña decisión.

Él había estado cuando ella lo había necesitado, ¿cierto? Nunca le había recriminado una ausencia, a lo sumo una tardanza, y eso no era en situaciones graves. No habría por qué sospechar que él decidiría irse en cuanto se enterara. Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no era la gran cosa. Estaría en otro país, genial por ella, conocería otros lugares, pero el secretismo era innecesario. Quizás Sora se estaba portando algo dramática, quizás tenía miedo, y por esas razones no le había contado.

¿Qué podría haber de grave, sino, en un intercambio?

No había respuesta a eso. No dentro de la mente de él. Por eso tenía que dar un paso y dejar de alzar y bajar la mirada. Tenía que entrar, decir su nombre a alguien que pudiera indicarle dónde estaba, buscarla, hacerla entrar en razón, y que todo terminara bien. Porque así solían ser ellos.

Al octavo intento, su pie derecho cedió ante la presión y se dignó a avanzar, el izquierdo sin tardar demasiado en seguirlo. Se sucedieron uno al otro, cargando sobre ellos a la persona que estaba demasiado ocupada en concentrarse en no caminar. Poco a poco, como si hubiera una eternidad entre cada segundo, los tres, pies y Taichi, llegaron a los escalones que conducían al interior del teatro. Y, juntos también, los subieron uno por uno, llegando a la entrada.

Se escuchaban voces desde fuera, algunas risas y lo que parecía ser la representación de alguna escena. Ensayo, Taichi sabía. Desde que Sora había empezado a trabajar, aunque más bien era ayudar, en ese lugar, el moreno había ido algunas veces, con intención de visitarla de forma inesperada. Durante los ensayos más generales, el ambiente solía ser relajado, sin demasiado estrés, y el joven, quien nunca había sido fanático de ese arte en particular, podía pasarla más que bien, con su novia y todos los compañeros de ella. No era tan así si una función se acercaba.

Cuando entró, y pudo ver cómo estaban acomodados todos, supo que no había nada urgente rondando el lugar. Hasta podría decirse que era innecesario y rutinario. Aunque, de nuevo, Taichi no estaba interesado en el teatro y, por ende, no tenía idea de cómo se comportarían los actores.

En un principio, Sora no era más que la telonera. A quien siempre le pedían que moviera el telón cuando fuera necesario. Ella se reía siempre ante eso, porque decía que lo más simple se convertía en lo más importante. Taichi nunca había podido sintetizar mejor las discusiones más vagas y extrañas de su relación. Un café mal preparado en el día equivocado, el no ofrecerle comida en ciertas ocasiones, festejar los goles del equipo que ella deseaba que perdiera. Detalles. Con el tiempo, terminaron pidiéndole que se encargara del vestuario. Habían notado que era capaz de organizar y de remendar si era necesario. Además, tenía buena memoria, y podía encontrar lo que fuera necesario en poco tiempo. Ella parecía disfrutarlo un poco más, Taichi podía notarlo en sus ojos.

Fue por eso que no se sorprendió cuando, al preguntar dónde estaría ella, le contestaron que detrás del escenario, terminando de arreglar unas cosas. Que había ido hacía cinco minutos y volvería en breve, que él podía esperarla ahí. Aunque él no tenía intenciones de ello, claro está. En cuanto el otro terminó de hablar (y Taichi estuvo muy agradecido de que así lo hiciera), el moreno se dirigió a donde sabía estaba su novia. Al verla, se quedó sin aliento por un segundo.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en una silla y con los codos apoyados sobre un escritorio. Tomaba medidas, al parecer, de lo que parecía ser una toga negra. Al terminar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, dejó la prenda en un montón a su derecha, todas las partes iguales entre sí. A Taichi le gustaba saber que ya estaría terminando, teniendo en cuenta que las togas de su izquierda parecían ser menos que las de su derecha.

Se aclaró la garganta, para llamarle la atención. Ella se dio vuelta enseguida y, al notar quién era su visitante, abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba ver a Taichi en ese momento, ese día.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó él, sin darle tiempo a pensar ni a decidirse. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la idea siquiera. La pregunta salió algo punzante, ácida, venenosa. Sólo entonces Taichi notó qué tanto le había afectado la noticia y la situación.

—Tai…

—No me vengas con ese tono. Sora, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes que a nadie?

—Verás, pensé decírtelo apenas me enteré, pero justo ese día fue cuando ocurrió lo de Hikari, y pensé que no era el mejor momento. Cuando hubo pasado eso, estuve a punto de decírtelo, pero entonces dijiste algo que me hizo creer que no estarías demasiado feliz si te enteraras —dijo Sora, explicando lo más detalladamente posible. Ella no le había contado porque, en el fondo, sabía que lo lastimaría. Quería evitar un problema. Eso sumado al hecho de que no encontraba palabras para decirle a Taichi lo que necesitaba decirle.

Por otro lado, él estaba algo mareado. Sí, quizás apenas se había enterado no había sido un buen momento. Sí, quizás él estaba en esas nubes de las cuales nadie se creía digno de poder bajarlo. Sí, quizás eran todas excusas válidas, pero había algo más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le contaste a Kari?

Eso Sora no lo pudo responder. Cierto, le había contado a la misma persona que había tenido una dificultosa situación, y le había contado el mismo día que se había enterado. Buscando palabras para poder decir algo, lo que fuera, la pelirroja dijo:

—Está esta obra, ¿sabes? Esta que al parecer quieren mostrar en estos días, como una forma de promover la cultura dentro de la universidad. Al parecer la escribió uno de los alumnos. No sé bien de qué trata, pero la primera escena es una graduación. Ahí están los birretes, de hecho. Se supone que todos tienen que tirarlos hacia arriba en un momento dado…

—Sora, ¿qué carajo tiene que ver todo eso con lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó Taichi, cada vez más enojado. Todo lo que estaba adentro suyo, se estaba compatibilizando a la ira.

—¡Tenía miedo! —gritó entonces Sora— ¿Está bien? Estaba aterrada. Siempre has ido diciendo por todas partes que tenemos que estar juntos para siempre, y sí, suena muy romántico, pero, ¿qué pasa ahora? Ya no vamos a estar juntos, no físicamente. ¿Relación a distancia? Sabes que no es lo mismo. No podía ser yo quien rompiera tu ilusión Taichi, no quería serlo.

Ante eso, él no hizo más que parpadear. Una, dos, tres veces, mientras veía cada vez algo más borroso. No lloraría por estupideces, estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Aunque la realidad poco a poco iba cayendo sobre él. Cierto, ya no estarían juntos como él siempre proclamaba. Cierto, las relaciones a distancia eran una mierda, desde su punto de vista cuando menos.

—¿Y todo eso es excusa para no contarme que te estás yendo a otro país hoy mismo? —preguntó él, terminando de hilar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Estaba dolido, más que nada. Dolido porque Sora, a pesar de todo, quizás no lo conocía tanto como él creía.

—No me estoy excusando Tai, sólo te estoy respondiendo lo que me preguntaste.

¿Y qué era esa forma de hablarle? Sonaba enojada. Ella, enojada. Ella, quien había decidido no contarle algo tan importante y, en lugar de eso, decidiría desaparecer.

—¿Esto es en serio? —preguntó Taichi, en voz baja— No te entiendo Sora, no puedo creer que lo único que puedes concluir de tantos años es que hay cosas que no me puedes contar para no romper mi ilusión.

—No me vengas con esas cosas…

—¡¿Con qué cosas?! Sabes en el fondo que tengo razón —gritó él, señalándola con un dedo—. Lo sabes, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para disculparte por todo esto, ¿no?

En cuanto él terminó su frase, supo que se había equivocado. Lo supo todavía más cuando Sora agarró una de las togas y se la tiró, dándole en los brazos que él usó para proteger. Lo supo cuando empezó a escuchar palabras ininteligibles de parte de su novia, difíciles de captar tanto por el llanto de ella como por la confusión de él. Así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se equivocaba con Sora. A pesar de querer gritarle para que ella no le gritara más, a pesar de querer también darse vuelta e irse, se abrió paso entre togas voladoras para abrazarla. Al hacerlo, ella se calló, aunque no le correspondió. Después de unos segundos, Taichi la besó, intentando demostrarle algo, lo que fuera.

Fue el beso más amargo que alguna vez se hubieron dado.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron un largo rato a los ojos. El tiempo cubriría ese momento, quizás. Pero, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el viaje de Sora había llegado en buena hora. Tal vez sería bueno para los dos romper la ilusión de Taichi. Sin embargo, nada era seguro. Y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

Por eso, Taichi se separó de Sora y fue hasta uno de los birretes, agarrándolo con ambas manos. Decidió sacar la borla del mismo, y sostenerla con su mano izquierda. La mano derecha, la extendió hacia Sora.

—Promete una cosa —le dijo entonces—. Promete que, no importa qué pase el tiempo que estemos separados, este gorro va a poder quedar completo cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Ella captó el mensaje, y se contuvo de decirle que no era un gorro como tal. Las últimas sonrisas que se dieron fueron tristes. El sol que entraba por la única ventana que había nunca había estado más equivocado. Él, junto con los pájaros de primavera que se posaban sobre los árboles de cerezo que había afuera, nunca habían estado tan fuera de lugar.

Y, sin embargo, nunca habían sido más acertados. Ese no era un adiós, era sólo un nos veremos. Y era una promesa que ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Café amargo

**Autora:** _Freyja af-Folkvangr_

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 22 años. Día nublado. Café y recuerdos. Distancia._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Café amargo_**

 _._

 _._

Iba a llover, lo sabía. O quizás lo quería. Las nubes negras se acoplaban unas tras otras tapando todo rastro del cielo azul que existió en algún momento, la brisa se había levantado con fuerza y bajaba su temperatura cada vez más.

El olor a café comenzaba a inundar la habitación: fuerte y espeso como tanto le gustaba. Lo sirvió en un tazón de porcelana vieja, con un blanco oxidado por el paso del tiempo y con la oreja trisada. ¡Y cuánto le daba igual! Si era su tazón favorito y tenía los recuerdos marcados en todos lados.

Ahogó un gemido de placer cuando el vapor chocó contra su cara, aquello le reconfortaba y le hacía volver tiempos atrás, donde las cosas parecían menos complejas y se sentía menos sola.

Era invierno, y a pesar del tiempo, aún dolía. Y peor que eso, aun le recordaba, aun le soñaba… aun le esperaba, sin planteárselo y sin quererlo.

Se acurrucó en el mullido sofá y volvió a resoplar sobre el caliente vapor que desprendía el tazón, sus pantuflas de perrito rosadas rechinaron al intentar acomodarse contra la tela de cuero del mueble.

Hoy era uno de esos fatídicos días, de esos eternos días donde el cielo quería llover pero ni una mísera gota salía de sus nubes, así como sus ojos: secos y rotos... como toda ella.

Bebió un poco, buscando confort en aquella bebida caliente que sujetaba con tanta fuerza entre sus manos. Pero no encontró nada, solo el amargo café y el calor que se había extendido rápidamente por su cuerpo que no la abrazó, sólo estuvo ahí dejando a su paso un frío peor que al principio.

¿Es que acaso siempre tenía que recaer? ¿No podía simplemente olvidar?

Desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, muchas sonrisas se rompieron y muchas costumbres se acabaron, como echarle azúcar al café. No podía ser dulce, no podía engañarse. Ya no quedaba parte de la persona que había sido, la había enterrado.

Aquel fatídico día donde decidió dar pie atrás a todo lo que había construido, cuando decidió que no era tan fuerte como siempre había aparentado y que ya no había aguante en su cuerpo. Aquel día sintió como algo desaparecía dentro de ella, cómo las cosas habían terminado de seguir su curso natural y como pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de él.

¿Es qué siempre hacia todo mal?

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y si bien se había intentado hacer creer que el dolor desaparecía o al menos menguaría, no era así. Cada risa, cada paso, cada recuerdo estaban cargados de él.

Porque Taichi estaba en todos lados. En todos los míseros recónditos de su mente. Él era lo mejor que había tenido, toda su niñez se resumía en él, sus alegrías, sus aventuras, sus miedos y los mayores tesoros, en todos sus recuerdos estaba impregnado su olor, en todos veía sus ojos.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor, sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle, las lágrimas se juntaban en ellos, nublándole la vista y dejándola aún más expuesta.

Miró de reojo el teléfono en su pequeña mesita de caoba y sin proponérselo la idea se formó en su mente, quería que sonara y que fuera él, que después de tanto tiempo hubiera roto ese orgullo terco que había formado ese abismo entre los dos. Que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta de todo y que su propia madurez le hubiera llevado hasta ella.

Quizás, en un infantil deseo, esperaba que él la perdonara y volviera a ella.

Pero las cosas no eran como ella las soñaba, como las deseaba. Nunca habían sido como ella quería. El dolor seguía ahí, tan latente como nunca y es que la herida aún sangraba.

Bebió otro sorbo de café y el calor, en un amago intento, simplemente logró calentar sus manos. En un día como hoy ni su tazón favorito y ni una bebida caliente podían levantar el ánimo.

El teléfono sonó y dejó que el _ring_ inundara el lugar, el ánimo no estaba con ella y no tenía fuerzas para salir de la posición que había adoptado. Cuando por su mente, como un chispazo, apareció la leve posibilidad que fuera él quien llamara, estiró su brazo y tomó el aparato.

—¿Diga?

—¡Sora!

El tono agudo al otro lado de la línea la desconcertó un momento, abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido osó salir de su boca. Se quedó callada, preguntándose por qué no podía ser él, por qué no podía intentar buscarla.

—Sé que es algo apresurado… pero ¿podría quedarme hoy contigo?

Mimi, a veces, podía ser sumamente inesperada y otras veces parecía que leía su mente. Por alguna razón, hasta ella misma sabía que necesitaba compañía en un día como hoy o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero al mismo tiempo estar sola y ahogarse en sus problemas tampoco parecía tan terrible.

—Claro que sí, tú sabes que sí.

La voz le salió algo rasposa y frágil, llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—¿Pasa algo?

Miró su tazón viejo en su mano izquierda, miró la ventana y el cómo las nubes se encontraban posicionadas en el cielo sin dejar pasar un mísero rayo de luz, se miró a ella misma y su posición. Lo triste que era todo el conjunto en una fotografía.

—Solo…. Solo estoy cansada.

Escuchó la risa suave al otro lado del teléfono y tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero esta nunca se formó.

—Llevaré algo para cenar, no cocines.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Y luego cortó la llamada.

A veces sentía que su vida tendría más chispa si nunca se hubiera ido, si no hubiera decidido huir, a veces creía que el sol saldría más a menudo. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las cosas no cambiarían, que las decisiones marcaban el futuro y era muy difícil que pudieran variar.

Le extrañaba y le dolía mucho más de lo que alguna pudiera decir a viva voz, prefería pudrirse por dentro, pero por fuera siempre mantener una sonrisa infalible y esa fachada resuelta que hacía creer a todos que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Cada que llamaba su mamá la charla giraba en su vida fuera de casa, en su apartamento, cómo se alimentaba y cómo llevaba todo. Siempre mentía, siempre estaba bien. Y eso alegraba a su madre de sobre manera, lo que la tranquilizaba un poco.

Dejó la posición en el sofá y luego de darle otro sorbo al café, dejó la taza en la mesita. Camino arrastrando sus pies hasta la habitación que había convertido en una pequeña oficina, donde realmente ponía todas las cosas que no cabían en su cuarto y que no quería poner en el salón de estar. Miró por encima la encimera donde ponía sus libros y buscó alguno para leer, necesitaba alimentar su mente de algo más que sus amargos recuerdos.

Sacó un libro cualquiera y lo ojeó, era uno que le había regalado Hikari en una navidad pasada y, quizás, hoy era el mejor momento para por fin empezarlo.

Lo llevó con ella hasta el sofá que tanto le gustaba y se acomodó, abrió la primera página y el olor a libro nuevo inundó el ambiente. Suspiró y decidió buscar la primera página.

Ahí en la página blanca que todo libro tiene, había una pequeña dedicatoria que nunca leyó:

«Esperamos que sean unas lindas fechas. Siempre te deseamos lo mejor. Te queremos mucho.

Hikari y Taichi Yagami».

Sintió como el pecho se le apretaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos, los sollozos escaparon de su garganta y no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarse a sí misma.

Quizás y solo quizás la distancia no había podido quebrarlo todo y el café no se había enfriado aún.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Lejos Cerca Lejos

**Autor:** _Manosfrias_

 _ **Prompt:** Taiora de 23 años. Reencuentro. Neblina y luces de auto. Noche en Odaiba._

* * *

 _ **Lejos...** **Cerca... Lejos...**_

El ruido de los automóviles al pasar parecía un leve eco en la lejanía, y sus luces producían un marcado latido respecto de la luminaria nocturna. El viento otoñal, frío a esas horas de la noche, se encargó de agitar su cabellera castaña a la vez que acareaba a la densa neblina, permitiéndole entrar a la bahía.

Deseó que al menos un poco de esa calma se impregnara en él, sin embargo, su pulso parecía competir con el tráfico que corría a su lado, por la costanera. Percibió lo mismo en ella, lo que lejos de ayudar, sólo hizo que una extraña sensación se apoderara de él. La vio sonreír ligeramente.

 _«No puedo correr para siempre… ¿O será más correcto decir, no podemos huir_?» pensó, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

Si tuviera que definir con una palabra el origen de todo aquello, seguramente habría elegido "inseguridad".

.

.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con un deje de expectación en su voz —. Siento que debo irme para poder crecer profesionalmente.

Taichi parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

—Eso es genial, Sora… —dijo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Takenouchi había pasado por toda una etapa de incertidumbre respecto de su futuro, hacia el final de su vida escolar, barajando varias opciones gracias a sus logros académicos y, finalmente, postulando a varias universidades; con su esfuerzo y dedicación logró alcanzar un gran promedio universitario y experiencias extracurriculares, lo que la condujo a la oportunidad de trabajar fuera del país.

—Eso es genial. —dijo, una vez más.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes y, en un arranque de impulsividad, lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con suavidad.

.

.

Vivir junto a su padre había ayudado a mejorar su relación, lo cual la ayudó a adaptarse a su nueva vida en Kyoto. Posterior a varios meses en búsqueda de oportunidades laborales, decidió que haría un post grado, de aquella manera quemaría el tiempo como, inevitablemente, una nueva desempleada de la sociedad.

Solían visitarse desde que volvió de su intercambio, al menos una vez al mes durante los periodos de clases. Un viaje de 2 horas era algo considerable para esos momentos, así que ambos trataban de aprovechar esos instantes lo más posible…

No recordaba exactamente la primera vez que pensó en ello, aunque probablemente debió ser tras una de sus escapadas a un _Love hotel,_ más que nada por el sutil modo en que se fue armando. Cada vez sentía menos emoción ante la proximidad de sus encuentros e intentaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. _«A veces eres todo un mentiroso», se_ decía así mismo Taichi.

Sentía una especie de vacío cuando comparaba sus pensamientos tras regresar del intercambio con los que ahora inundaban su mente. Por un lado, lo extrañaba, pero cuando estaban juntos sentía que las cosas ya no eran fluidas y quería mantener cierta distancia. Estaba cada vez más confundida.

No se animaba a expresar estas inseguridades, puesto que el otro era quien se esforzaba por llegar hasta ella y nunca le pidió lo contrario, además, una parte de ella le decía que era todo por su culpa.

Las cosas terminaron durante el otoño de ese año, a veces pensaba que estaban unidos a esas fechas de una forma misteriosa. Tuvieron una ligera discusión, pero les bastó mirarse en silencio un instante para comprender que en ese momento era lo mejor, antes de cargar sus corazones de amargura. Pasaron una última tarde juntos en un parque, hablando. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y una sensación extraña en sus pechos.

.

.

En estricto rigor habían decidido darse un tiempo, manteniendo contacto de forma amistosa y ocasional, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que buscaba evitarla desde que supo que ella volvía a Tokyo. Se cuestionó una y otra vez por ello, pasando las noches mirando el techo de su habitación, encontrándose con que incluso una parte de él quería ir y abrazarla para nunca dejarla ir, siendo esto lo que mayor frustración le causaba.

Seguía viéndolo sin decir algo. No necesitaba conocerlo prácticamente de toda la vida para notar la situación que estaba enfrentando, por lo que decidió que sería ella quien diera el primer paso. Había estado buscando un momento para hablar con él en persona, tras todo ese tiempo sin verse… para pasar un rato con su mejor amigo. Sonrió un poco para aliviar la tensión que se había generado, y no pudo evitar reír por la cara que puso el amigo cuando ella, tras verlo dar un paso hacia adelante, hizo lo mismo.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, libre de toda esa atmósfera anterior.

Parpadeó un par de veces, cuestionándose si decir lo que acababa de venírsele a la mente.

—No sé… —Estaba completamente entregado a dejar que todo se diera como tuviera que darse—, ¿quieres que pase algo? —dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Hemos llegado a final de esta hermosa experiencia. Fue muy gratificante trabajar al lado de autores tan talentosos que, a pesar de su tiempo ocupado, dieron todo lo que podían para que esta historia, tejida entre todos, tomara forma. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo el topic Taiora (y sus visitantes), agradecida por tan hermosa oportunidad. Han sido más semanas de las acordadas, pero aquí estamos, en la meta final con una sonrisa gigantesca pintada en la boca al sentirnos realizados con este proyecto, que no fue nada fácil.

Agradecida estoy con todos nuestros escritores y, aunque en cada capítulo se hizo saber quien lo escribió, nunca está de más darle los créditos a quién lo merece .

*Autores por orden de aparición:

Muchas gracias a: **_Alexeiss, Jackylin-san, Sthefynice, Leiram, Genee, Angelique Kaulitz, HikariCaelum, ShadowsLight, Ferdd, GossipChii, Chia Moon, Ficker D.A.T_** y al autor del capitulo final, _**Manossfrias.**_ ¡Talento Taiorico!

Agradecida estamos con ustedes también, lectores, incluso si son silenciosos, muchas gracias por sus Fav's, follows y por el apoyo.

A **Mlle Tempête** por haberle hecho publicidad en su página " **Grupo Taiora Latino** " en su espacio: "Momento de lectura". Muchas gracias.

Ojalá esta experiencia se repita una vez más. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!

Hasta pronto. ¡Sigan Taiorando!

Genee.  
Embajadora del Topic Taiora Proyecto 1-8.


End file.
